Inwestycja
by Myngwen221B
Summary: Sherlock inwestuje i szuka pomocy, a John żyje spokojnie i szuka stabilności. Czy odpowiedzią dla obu okaże się osobnik liczący metr trzydzieści, który bosymi stopami wkroczy w ich życie? Family, fluff, romance, humor. Niestety i w najszczęśliwszej rodzinie kryje się ból.
1. Rozdział 1

**1.**

- Wyjaśnisz mi w końcu te swoje inwestycje? - spytał John, kiedy detektyw wrócił do taksówki. Wcześniej zatrzymali się przy Secret Garden, gdzie Sherlock wyszedł bez słowa. John obserwował go, gdy ten skierował się w stronę parku i podszedł do siedzącej przy wejściu hipiski, stał przy niej chwilę, rzucił jej coś, po czym wsunął dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza, odwrócił się i wrócił do auta.

- Naprawdę, John? - spojrzał na niego lekko przechylając głowę. Nie przestawał stukać w klawiaturę swojego Blackberry. - Naprawdę tak ciężko Ci łączyć fakty?

- Nie o to mi chodzi - westchnął podirytowany - ciekawi mnie tylko, skąd masz takie znajomości.

Sherlock rozsupłał szalik i schował telefon do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego idealnie dopasowanego garnituru. Oparł się wygodniej i przymknął powieki.

- Wolałbym Ci oszczędzić tej historyjki - powiedział spokojnie. - Nie musisz się tym przejmować. Z moich inwestycji zawsze wychodzi coś dobrego.

Wzrok Johna stał się odrobinę podejrzliwy, gdy na twarzy bruneta pojawił się uśmiech. W tej sprawie postanowił mu jednak zaufać. Od jakiegoś czasu Sherlock uśmiechał się częściej niż kiedyś zwykł to robić. John zastanawiał się, czy detektyw zaczął trenować techniki asymilowania się ze społeczeństwem, czy może po prostu chce wynagrodzić przyjacielowi dwa lata rozłąki. Dwa długie lata, które John odczuł dziesięć razy dłużej. Żołnierska część jego osobowości została złamana i wyparta przez ciągły lęk i poczucie wyobcowania. Emocje zanikały, reakcje stały się niezwykle powolne i jedyne chwile kiedy pozwalał sobie na jakiś uczucia, to pobudki w środku nocy, gdy koszmary były zbyt bolesne. Mimo stabilnej pracy i trwałych znajomości z przyjaciółmi, czuł, że nigdy nie odzyska jedynej osoby, przy której czuł się prawdziwie potrzebny.

Ponowne spotkanie detektywa było jak oddech świeżym powietrzem, po dwóch latach spędzonych w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. I mimo wybuchu złości, krzyków i złamania jego równie aroganckiego co reszta osoby nosa, wybaczył mu. Obiecali sobie, że ten temat już nigdy nie zagości w ich rozmowach i będą żyć tak jak kiedyś. Obaj tego chcieli. Ich wspólne życie było tak samo ważne, zarówno dla potrzebującego zrozumienia ekscentryka, jak i dla doktora, który chciał w końcu mieć coś stałego. John powoli znów stawał się sobą; wściekał się, krzyczał, rzucał różnymi rzeczami, ale przede wszystkim znowu zaczął się śmiać. Z Sherlockiem było niebezpiecznie, ryzykowali życie, zdrowie, spokój, ale za to byli razem, a to zdecydowanie było stabilne, bo Sherlock przysiągł, że już nigdy nie odejdzie. Na pewno nie bez słowa.

John przestał błądzić myślami, odwrócił się i spojrzał przez okno na mijaną stację metra. Za kilka minut będą w domu.

oOo

Spędzili zwyczajny, cichy wieczór w salonie mieszkania 221B. Sherlock siedział na kanapie opierając się o podłokietnik. Trzymał na kolanach laptopa, w którym redagował nowy wpis na swoją stronę. Po drugiej stronie kanapy siedział jego asystent ze swoimi nogami na stoliku do kawy i stopami Sherlocka ocierającymi się o jego udo. W jednej ręce trzymał kubek herbaty, a w drugiej Silmarillion, który okazał się być dużo ciekawszy niż to jak zrecenzował go Sherlock.

- Jeśli brakuje ci wrażeń w realnym życiu, to możesz mi pomóc w eksperymencie z akumulatorem, ostrygami i tobą na-

- Nie ma mowy! - stanowczo odmówił doktor. - Zostanę przy Tolkienie.

Detektyw tylko wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do laptopa. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś im dzisiaj przeszkodzi w cieszeniu się sobotnim wieczorem. Spokój musiał się również spodobać Sherlockowi, który ani razu nie wspomniał o nudzie rozrywającej jego ciało na kawałki. John wciąż wspominał ten dzień, kiedy zastał swojego przyjaciela leżącego w pozycji embrionalnej pod kuchennym stołem. Powiedział wtedy, że nuda chce go zabić, więc stara się przypomnieć sobie życie płodowe. Doktor tego dnia leżał na podłodze w kuchni, nie mogąc wytrzymać ze śmiechu, a Sherlock leżał obok niego, nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego to dla niego tak zabawne. Sytuacje uratował Lestrade, który zadzwonił w sprawie wyłowionych zwłok mężczyzny z wciśniętym na głowę akwarium.

Ten wieczór był jednak jednym z niewielu, podczas których Sherlock nie mówił, nie narzekał, nie dąsał się, nie krytykował. John przeczuwał, że w przeciągu najbliższych siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin coś się wydarzy. Ponieważ każdy spokojny wieczór ze spokojnym Sherlockiem niósł ze sobą niespokojne dni.

oOo

Zaczęło się następnego ranka. John siedział w kuchni przeglądając poranną prasę i gdy właśnie dotarł do strony z komiksami, usłyszał otwieranie drzwi wejściowych i szybkie kroki na schodach. Spojrzał w górę, zastanawiając się, czy Sherlock nadal śpi. W tym samym czasie detektyw przekroczył próg mieszkania i nawet nie zdejmując płaszcza, skierował kroki do kuchni.

- John, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - stał po drugiej stronie stołu z opuszczonymi rękami i oczami wbitymi w twarz Johna. Wyglądał o wiele bardziej na zakłopotanego, niż na poważnego.

- Słucham. - John podniósł wzrok, spoglądając badawczo na przyjaciela.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Sherlock otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, tylko nie mógł dobrać odpowiednich słów. Doktor przyglądał się bez słowa temu niecodziennemu zjawisku. Mistrzowi ciętej riposty zabrakło słów. Chwila warta uwiecznienia na blogu.

- Ile musimy zapłacić? - spytał od niechcenia i wrócił do gazety.

- C-co?

- Jesteś zdenerwowany. Pewnie coś nabroiłeś, a gdy zwykle broisz, musimy za to płacić.

- Nie, nie tym razem. - Sherlock odetchnął i zdjął płaszcz. Zdolności Johna w rozluźnianiu napięcia przydawały się w tej niecodziennej znajomości.

- Więc?

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słów i bez najmniejszego ruchu. W niezręcznej ciszy, która zapadła, prawie dało się usłyszeć jak szybko pracuje mózg detektywa. John zastanawiał się czy to naprawdę aż tak ważne i Sherlock nie wie jak to wyjaśnić, czy po prostu chce się od czegoś wymigać. Postawił na to drugie. Przerwał niezręczną ciszę powolnym westchnięciem i zamknął gazetę.

- Nie chcesz, to nie mów. Później do tego wrócimy. Kawy?

- Co? A tak, jasne - usiadł na krześle i obserwował jak John wstaje z krzesła, stawia pełen wody czajnik na gazówce i wsypuje kawę do kubka zdjętego z suszarki. Wciąż zastanawiał się jak powiedzieć przyjacielowi o niespodziance na schodach. Pomyślał, że jeśli zużyje cały karton mleka, to John pójdzie do sklepu i nie będzie musiał mu nic mówić, bo sam zobaczy. Tak, to plan prawie idealny. Spojrzał kątem oka na lodówkę.

- John?

- Tak?

- Kupiłeś mleko?

- Jeśli wpadłeś na jakiś durny eksperyment, w którym je zużyjesz, wybij go sobie z głowy.

oOo

Dzień mijał spokojnie, a John nie wychodził z domu. Była niedziela, więc nie poszedł do pracy. Lestrade nie dzwonił, pani Hudson nie przyszła w poszukiwaniu ochotnika do wymiany żarówki (Sherlocka zawsze zastanawiało, dlaczego John zawsze zgadza się to zrobić. Patrząc na jego wzrost, nie mógł być stworzony do tej czynności). John nie szykował się na randkę, a mleko nadal stało w lodówce.

Plan Sherlocka nie wypalił, więc jedyne co mu pozostało, to przyznanie się.

- John?

- Co tym razem? - John siedział w swoim fotelu pisząc kolejną notkę na bloga. Sherlock chodził wokół niego sprawdzając czy nie wypisuje jakichś bzdur na jego temat. Darował mu wzmiankę o chwilowej śniadaniowej słabości.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

- Słucham od rana. - jednym ruchem zamknął laptopa i spojrzał na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Znalazłem coś dzisiaj.

- Znalazłeś?

- No właściwie to nie znalazłem. Mm… dostałem? Nie, nie dostałem. - Sherlock przyspieszył kroku, szukając odpowiedniego słowa - Zainwestowałem.

John odłożył laptop na stolik. I zaczął stukać palcami w podłokietnik. - I co mam z tym faktem zrobić?

Sherlock stał naprzeciwko niego. John zastanawiał się, czy przed chwilą się przesłyszał, czy jego przyjaciel właśnie mruknął ze zniecierpliwienia. - Wygląda na to, że powinniśmy to zatrzymać.

- Czy to jest duże?

- Nie większe niż ty.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Coś ty znowu nabroił?

Sherlock zamilkł na moment, przespacerował się od kuchni do okna, spojrzał na ulicę, po czym wrócił na swój fotel. - Inwestycja przyniosła trochę inne wyniki niż się spodziewałem.

- Sprecyzuj.

Sherlock westchnął przeciągle. - Szukałem nowej wtyki. Zapłaciłem kilku osobom, żeby znalazły mi najlepszgo sziega w mieście. Osoby, która miałaby w głowie mapę Londynu, najlepiej z aktualizacjami. No i trochę się poplątało.

- Sprecyzuj.

Sherlock wyszedł z mieszkania, zbiegł kilka schodków w dół. Nie zszedł na parter, nie wyszedł z domu. John nasłuchiwał jak pojedyncze kroki zmieniają się w podwójne. Po chwili brunet wrócił do salonu ciągnąc za łokieć drugą osobę. Miała niecałe 130cm wzrostu. Znoszona, sprana czarna bluza z długim kapturem, który zasłaniał twarz. Krótkie, dżinsowe spodenki, obcięte niedbale nad kolanami i brak butów. Po drobnych stopach i wychudzonych nogach stwierdził, że to dziewczynka.

- Sherlock, coś ty narobił.

- Poznajcie się. John, oto nasza nowa wtyka. Wtyko, to jest John. - zsunął kaptur, i oczom doktora ukazała się młoda, urocza dziewczęca buźka. Cały obraz psuły jedynie spory siniak nad okiem i rozcięcie na wardze. John podszedł bliżej i ukląkł przed nią, kiedy Sherlock puścił łokieć dziewczynki. W przychodni ofiary pobić zjawiały się właściwie każdego dnia, ale nigdy nie widział takich siniaków na tak młodej osobie. Z pewnością nie były to ślady po upadku. Przyłożył dłoń do jej policzka, i spojrzał w oczy szukając objaw wstrząśnienia mózgu.

- Trochę wody utlenionej, okład i powinno przestać piec - posłał jej swój najczulszy lekarski uśmiech. Kąciki spierzchniętych ust dziewczynki lekko się uniosły, jednak nadal się nie odzywała. Zwrócił wtedy uwagę na charakterystyczne cechy jej urody. Miała kruczoczarne długie, kręcone włosy i bladobłękitne oczy. Wstał i spojrzał w twarz detektywa.

- Sherlock do cholery, coś ty narobił? Czy ona jest...?

- Nie bądź śmieszny, John. W życiu nie zostawiłbym swoich genów obcej kobiecie.

- Więc?

- Co?

- Kim ona jest? - założył ręce na piersi i ruchem głowy wskazał na niskiego osobnika płci pięknej stojącego między nimi. Nie odzywała się. Stała tylko, zagrzebując palce stóp w miękkim dywanie.

- Szukałem osoby, która zna Londyn od każdej strony. No i przysłali mi ją.

- I od rana siedziała na schodach?! Ciesz się, że pani Hudson nie przyniosła nam dzisiaj ciasta!  
Doktor odliczył w myślach do pięciu, uspokajając oddech. Wybuchowość żołnierza i wyrozumiałość lekarza nie mieściły się w tym niskim jak na swój wiek ciele. Z powrotem klęknął przy dziewczynce. Pogładził ją po włosach i spojrzał w jej oczy.

- Hej, wszystko dobrze. Jak masz na imię?

Cofnęła się o krok i wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. Miała porządnie wysuszoną skórę i liczne skaleczenia. Z jej gardła wydobył się lekko ochrypły, choć nadal dziecinny głos.

- Tak wszystko w porządku. Mam na imię Bilbo.

- Ma na imię Gwen - wtrącił Sherlock klepiąc ją po włosach. Sięgała mu do łokcia. - Ale stwierdziła, że jest hobbitem.

- Bo taka jest prawda. - stwierdziła dziewczynka - Niby czemu chodzę na boso?

John zachichotał i uścisnął małą dłoń. - Bilbo, z tego co pamiętam byłeś grubszy i trochę bardziej włochaty. – uśmiechnęła się mrużąc oczy. Nie puścił jej dłoni, ale wstał żeby znowu spojrzeć na Sherlocka. - Muszę opatrzyć te siniaki. A my pogadamy sobie później. - za każdym razem, gdy John patrzył na niego "wzrokiem żołnierza" przez plecy detektywa przechodził dreszcz. Zastanawiało go jak tak mały człowiek może być tak przerażający. Doktor i Gwen skierowali się do łazienki, a Sherlock został w salonie i padł na fotel zmęczony całą tą sytuacją.

oOo

Przez wygląd łazienki w mieszkaniu 221B na Baker Street, ciężko było uwierzyć, że żadna kobieta nie urzęduje tu na stałe. Porządnie wyszorowane, lśniące kafelki na ścianach i podłodze. Dywaniki i zasłonka prysznicowa na miejscu. Gąbka roślinna na miejscu. Zapachowy papier toaletowy na miejscu. Na koniec, duże lustro i multum kosmetyków, którymi ekscentryczny detektyw-konsultant pielęgnował swój niedbale uwodzicielski wygąld. Do tego apteczka regularnie zasilana przez nowe zapasy bandaży i leków na każdą dolegliwość. Z ich niebezpiecznym trybem życia, było to niezbędne.  
John wprowadził dziewczynkę do środka i posadził ją na szafce obok umywalki.

- Mogę? - spytał, łapiąc suwak od bluzy. Odsunęła się i sama zdjęła bluzę, po czym zwinęła ją w kłębek i położyła obok siebie. Miała na sobie koszulkę w czarno - białe paski. Nawet mieszkając z Sherlockiem i widując różnego rodzaju plamy, nie mógł stwierdzić, czym była ubrudzona.  
Wyjął z apteczki wodę utlenioną, gazę i plastry.

- Jesteś gotowa? Będziemy myć siniaka. - wyszczerzyła ząbki w uśmiechu i mruknęła twierdząco. John jak najdelikatniej przemył fioletowo-żółtego siniaka rozciągającego się od lewej powieki, do linii włosów. - Gdzie ty się tak urządziłaś?

- Robiłam _research_ i chyba weszłam do o jednej kuchni za dużo.

- O, więc naprawdę jesteś szpiegiem? – _Research._ Znał tylko jedną osobę, która używała tego słowa. I jak John miał nie podejrzewać ich o pokrewieństwo?

- Tak- stwierdziła i syknęła, gdy John przemywał jej rozciętą wargę. - Najlepszym.

Odgarnął czarne loki z czoła i nakleił plaster. - I jak chcesz nam pomóc?

- Pan detektyw mówił, że potrzebuje Mieszkańca Londynu.

- Wiesz, że w tym mieście każdy jest mieszkańcem Londynu, prawda?

Pokiwała przecząco głową, gdy John przemywał i zaklejał rozcięcia na palcach dziewczynki.  
- Nie chodzi mi o wszystkich ludzi, którzy mają mieszkania, domy i znają to miasto ze swojej bezpiecznej perspektywy. Są też tacy, którzy żyją samym Londynem; oddychają nim, czują go, śpią na jego ulicach, znają każdy zakamarek. Pan detektyw powiedział, że potrzebuje myszy, która wszędzie była i wszędzie wejdzie - jej głos był wciąż zachrypnięty. Mówiła dużo, wolno i uważnie dobierając słowa. To wszystko miało sens. John zaczął się zastanawiać nad jej wiekiem i lekami na gardło, które powinien jej podać.

- Hobbicie, ile masz lat?

- 11 i 6 miesięcy. - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Z twarzy blondyna zniknął uśmiech, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z kim rozmawia. Bezdomna jedenastolatka, dla której powodem do dumy jest spanie na ulicy. Co musiało stać się w jej życiu, że porzuciła rodzinę, a brak butów rekompensuje sobie bujną wyobraźnią? Pogładził ją po włosach, na co lekko zadrżała.

- John?

- Słucham?- wydźwięk jego imienia z ust małej dziewczynki naprawdę go rozczulał.

- Naprawdę mogę się wam przydać - spojrzała na niego błagalnie. - Nie wyrzucaj mnie.  
Bladobłękitne oczy zaczęły błyszczeć od napływających łez. John pochylił się nad nią i cmoknął w plaster.

- Niedługo się zagoi - uśmiechnął się i wyprostował - A teraz chodźmy coś zjeść, bo z tego co czuję, to Sherlock gotuje przeprosinowy obiad.

oOo

Gotowanie było jedną z sekretnych umiejętności detektywa. Stwierdził kiedyś, że to prawie jak chemia, tylko efekty są zwykle przyjemniejsze. Mimo, to nie spędzał dużo czasu przy kuchence gazowej, a jego półka w lodówce ograniczała się do rzeczy nie nadających się do jedzenia. Irytowały go dziesiątki rodzajów sera czy warzyw. Wolał bawić się manganianem potasu.

Gdy tylko John i Gwen zniknęli na schodach, Sherlock wbiegł do kuchni i postanowił złagodzić humorki przyjaciela jego ulubionym daniem. Zabrał się za robienie risotta alla milanese.

Sherlock Holmes popełniał błędy. Często robił coś co nie wydawało mu się jakoś szczególnie złe, ale John mimo wszystko był potem wściekły. Detektyw nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, jednak nie kłócił się z Johnem, że nie ma racji, bo prawdopodobnie ją miał. Ciężko było im się dogadać w takich momentach, więc detektyw obmyślił serię sposobów na udobruchanie swojego przyjaciela. Gotowanie było jednym z nich. I to jednym z najlepiej działających. Sherlock naprawdę doceniał tę cechę Johna. Nieważne jak bardzo by nie nabroił i nieważne jak bardzo John by się wściekł, doktor i tak mu wybaczył. Nawet w momentach, w których nie powinien. Jak choćby w ich temacie tabu. Siatka Moriarty'ego i samobójstwo Sherlocka. John umarł w tym dniu. Wciąż się nie pozbierał, krzyczał w nocy, nie towarzyszył Sherlockowi, kiedy nie było to absolutnie konieczne. Najlepiej czuł się podczas pościgów, pojmań, operacji, no i wieczorów ze swoim współlokatorem. Na szczęście dla niego, wszystko było pod ręką. Przestępców w Londynie zawsze było pod dostatkiem, przez co też nie brakło poszkodowanych, a co najważniejsze, Sherlock był przy nim i nigdzie się nie wybierał. Potrzebowali się nawzajem. Dostarczali sobie tego co było w ich wspólnym życiu konieczne, a John nie chciał tego znowu stracić. Odzyskanie dawnego życia było dla niego zbyt ważne; Sherlock był dla niego zbyt ważny. Detektyw o tym wiedział i robił wszystko, aby John przy nim został. Wszystko, byleby tylko John nie żałował swojej decyzji.

Sherlock zrobił sos w błyskawicznym tempie, po czym stanął w drzwiach kuchni z patelnią w jednej ręce i małym wiatraczkiem w drugiej. Kierował opary w stronę łazienki wiedząc, że nie będzie długo czekał na głodnego Johna. Pocieszyła go myśl, że doktor zajął się Gwen. Detektyw nie miał pojęcia jak zająć się dzieckiem. Była to niezwykle spokojna i dojrzała dziewczynka, ale wciąż potrzebowała opieki, której Sherlock nie potrafiłby jej samodzielnie zapewnić. John okazał się w tej sytuacji nieoceniony.

Po chwili do kuchni wszedł John, trzymając zaklejoną plastrami, szczupłą rączkę. Siedli razem do obiadu. Rozmawiali o codziennych sprawach, a Gwen uśmiechała się widząc jak patrzą na siebie, gdy sądzą, że ten drugi nie widzi, jak dokuczają sobie, ale się z tego śmieją. Było miło.

Brakowało jej tej rodzinnej atmosfery. Gdy spojrzała na swój, czysty już talerz, zaczęła myśleć co by się działo, gdyby w tym czasie była w domu. Przypomniała sobie typowy obiad ze swoją rodziną; nie myślała o tym już od jakiegoś czasu, co pozwalało jej normalnie funkcjonować, ale w tym momencie wspomnienie powróciło. I w jednej chwili ponownie siedziała na swoim miejscu wśród czteroosobowej rodziny. Stopami głaskała białego kota, który łasił się do jej nóg. Po jej prawej stronie siedziała matka, jak zawsze nic nie mówiła; po lewej ojciec, który gniewnie spoglądał w stronę najstarszej córki, siedzącej naprzeciwko Gwen. Susan była siedem lat starsza, miała włosy w kolorze miodu, ciemne oczy i krągłe, bardzo atrakcyjne ciało jak na szesnaście lat. Była zupełnym przeciwieństwem anemicznej, ciemnowłosej, młodszej siostry, którą kochała nad życie. Chroniła ją za każdym razem, gdy ojciec chciał położyć na niej swoje łapska. Wiele razy słyszała płacz, jęki i krzyki Susan, gdy ojciec zabierał ją do piwnicy. Nie mogła nikomu powiedzieć, nie mogła nic zrobić. Każda próba pomocy kończyła się siniakami, a czasem złamaniami. Udając, że chowa się w pokoju, uciekała z domu i biegła gdzie ją nogi poniosły. Poznawała Londyn, zanim w końcu zdecydowała się na porzucenie rodziny. Nie mogła jednak rozstać się z siostrą. Obiecały sobie, że uciekną razem. Jednak Susan zniknęła. Obiady stały się jeszcze straszniejsze, gdy zabrakło siostry i nagle zabrakło też kota. Gwen została sama, a ojciec nie zamierzał szukać starszej córki. Miał przecież drugą. Zaczęło męczyć ją to wspomnienie, gdy w czasie obiadu pociągnął ją za łokieć i zabrał do piwnicy. Matka nie zareagowała w żaden sposób. Wspomnienie, gdy zszarpywał z niej spodnie, gdy robił jej krzywdę, chociaż jako dziewięciolatka nie była świadoma co się dzieje. Łzy cisnęły się jej do oczu, rozrywający ból i ten mężczyzna, któremu niewyobrażalną przyjemność sprawiało bałamucenie własnego dziecka. Krzyknęła i nagle znalazła się na podłodze w kuchni, skulona w kłębek, krzycząc imię swojej siostry.

- Gwen! - wszystko zrobiło się wyraźniejsze, gdy usłyszała niski głos detektywa, który pomagał jej się podnieść.

- Gwen! Co się stało?! - ciepłe dłonie doktora uspokajająco gładziły ją po włosach. Odkąd Sherlock ją tu przyprowadził, chciała im pokazać, że jest wystarczająco silna, by móc z nimi pracować. Nie chciała przy nich płakać i było jej strasznie wstyd, gdy rzuciła się detektywowi na szyję, próbując pozbyć się z głowy wspomnienia, które rozrywało jej serce na pół.

oOo

Gwen nie dała rady długo płakać. Była zbyt osłabiona i odwodniona. Zasnęła w końcu w ramionach detektywa, który zaniósł ją na kanapę i przykrył grubym kocem. Wrócił do kuchni, gdzie John zmywał naczynia.

- Jak myślisz, co jej się stało? - spytał blondyn, odkładając kolejny talerz na suszarkę.

- To bezdomna trzynastolatka. W jej rodzinie nie mogło być za ciekawie.

- Ma jedenaście - szepnął John.

- Słucham?

- Ona ma jedenaście lat, Sherlock! - z hukiem odstawił szklankę do zlewu i odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Powiedz mi co się działo w jej domu. Wiesz to, na pewno. Jesteś cholernym Sherlockiem Holmesem! - warknął John, na co Sherlock westchnął i przytaknął.

- Przemoc domowa. Nie wykluczam gwałtu. Od ucieczki minęło około dwóch lat. Straciła kogoś bliskiego. Siostrę, starszą, która doświadczała czegoś podobnego. Miała też kota. Żadnych więzów rodzinnych, nie tęskni, nie chce tam wracać. A to czego doświadczyliśmy przy obiedzie, to tylko nawrót wspomnień z obiadów rodzinnych, co równa się u niej ze strachem. Nie boi się dotyku, jest silna psychicznie, ale nie potrafi poradzić sobie z potrzebami, które wymagają drugiej osoby.

John przytrzymał krawędź blatu, zaciskając na niej dłonie. Sherlock miał wrażenie, że John ze złości mógłby łamać deski. Postał tak jednak chwilkę, oddychając powoli i ubierając myśli w słowa. - Nie pozwolę na to. Nie pozwolę, aby szczęściem dla tego dziecka było życie na ulicy.

- Czyli zgadzasz się?

- Na co?

- Żeby zatrudnić ją jako naszego własnego szpiega. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, na co John tylko westchnął i wrócił do mycia szklanek.

- Nie wiem, co będziecie razem robić - odstawił kolejne naczynie - Myślę, że po prostu powinna tutaj zostać.

Nie spodziewał się, że ta reakcja tak bardzo ucieszy Sherlocka, gdyż jedyne co detektyw zrobił, to bez słowa podszedł od tyłu do przyjaciela i przytulił go, obejmując delikatnie w pasie.

- Nie będziesz żałował, John – powiedział, zanurzając nos w jego krótkich włosach. - Każdy z nas na tym skorzysta. To inwestycja - szepnął i odsunął się równie szybko jak podszedł. W jednej chwili zniknął z kuchni, zostawiając Johna samego z mętlikiem w głowie i uciskiem w podbrzuszu.


	2. Rozdział 2

**2.**

- Gwen, nigdy nie będziesz taka jak siostra...

- GDZIE JEST SUSAN!?

- Ćśśś, już dobrze. Zastąpisz ją. Twoja siostrzyczka nie mogła mi już dłużej pomagać, ale ty też dasz sobie radę.

- Mmmm.

- No już, już. Na pewno nie raz słyszałaś Susan. Bardzo się cieszyła, kiedy mogła mi pomóc, a teraz zamknij się! Spróbuj krzyknąć, a złamię ci kolejny palec.

- AAAAAAA!

Gwen obudziła się z krzykiem i łzami w oczach. Nie mogła złapać oddechu, a ubrania były wilgotne od potu . Zwinęła się w kłębek pod ciepłym kocem i szlochała po cichu, kiedy w końcu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jest. To nie jest ten straszny pokój, w którym ciągle słyszała melodyjny śmiech siostry, mimo jej nieobecności. Nie była też w melinie narkomanów, gdzie chowała się w bardziej deszczowe dni. W żadnym garażu, w którym nocowała nie było tak ciepło jak tu.

Odsłoniła skrawek koca i przypomniała sobie poprzedni dzień. "Pan detektyw mnie tu dzisiaj przyprowadził i John opatrzył moje siniaki" dotknęła czoła, aby poczuć plaster pod opuszkami palców. "John jest taki miły i lubi pana detektywa, a pan detektyw lubi Johna. Pewnie im tu przeszkadzam. Nie powinnam wpraszać się w ich wspólne życie. Nie ma mowy żebym mogła im pomóc". Natłok myśli zasmucił ją i podjęła szybką decyzję - uciec zanim się do nich przywiąże. Wiedziała, że gdy będzie przy nich za długo, będzie cierpiała kiedy już się jej pozbędą.

Bała się otaczającego ją świata. Widziała dużo złego i wciąż męczyło ją uczucie, że nie zasługuje na dobro. Wygramoliła się spod koca i usiadła na sofie. Słońce dopiero wschodziło i miała nadzieję, że uda jej się wymknąć zanim się obudzą. Zsunęła nogi na podłogę i spojrzała w stronę kominka, przed którym stały dwa fotele. Jeden z nich był zajęty. Sherlock siedział z nogami przerzuconymi przez podłokietnik i wzrokiem wbitym w stronę sofy.

- Obudziłaś się - powiedział cicho.

- Mmm, tak - odpowiedziała jeszcze ciszej.

- I wybierasz się gdzieś? - spytał przekładając nogi na oparcie i spuszczając głowę w dół fotela.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko zachichotała na widok detektywa siedzącego do góry nogami.

- Gwen.

- Słucham.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. John chce, żebyś została, a ja nadal cię potrzebuję.

Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, więc nie mówiła nic. Siedziała patrząc na swoje zaciśnięte na nogawkach spodni dłonie. Nagle poczuła ciężar na głowie. Sherlock stał obok niej i klepał ją po głowie.

- Masz koszmary?

Siedziała z szeroko otwartymi oczami i powoli kiwnęła głową. Brunet klęknął przy niej i spojrzał jej w oczy. Nawet w ciemności widać było, że są tego samego koloru. Brak więzów krwi między tą dwójką był naprawdę zaskakującym faktem.

- John też je ma i ja też. Każdego z nas spotkało coś złego i każdego z nas to męczy.

- Pasujemy do siebie - uśmiechnęła się ukazując swoje ząbki. W ciemnym pokoju Sherlock mógł dostrzec jej krzywy zgryz i lekko wysunięty lewy kieł. Również się uśmiechnął i chwycił ściśniętą w pięść dłoń dziewczynki. Rozluźniła uścisk.

- Idź spać, Gwen. I nie myśl więcej o ucieczce. - Ostatni raz poklepał ją po czubku głowy i skierował się do wyjścia. - Mogę ci zaufać?

- Tak - kiwnęła energicznie głową i schowała się pod koc. - Panie detektywie?

- Tak?

- Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu?

- Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu - odpowiedział i skierował się do swojej sypialni.

oOo

John obudził się z przeczuciem, że coś go ominęło. Jego rozmowa z Sherlockiem z poprzedniego wieczoru wciąż go martwiła.

- Nie idziesz spać? - spytał, wchodząc do kuchni i widząc, że detektyw wciąż zajmuje się przeglądaniem klatek do samodzielnego montażu na ebayu, zamiast brać prysznic i szykować się do snu.

- Chyba trochę jeszcze posiedzę. - wymawiał to zdanie wystarczająco długo, aby wywołać u Johna podejrzliwość.

- Czy ty myślisz, że... - odwrócił się w stronę salonu i z powrotem spojrzał na Sherlocka, wskazując palcem miejsce, gdzie spała Gwen.

- Podejrzewam - stwierdził i spojrzał na Johna, zaciskając wargi.

John westchnął, poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu i poszedł spać. Jednak tuż po przebudzeniu sam zaczął się martwić. Co jeśli faktycznie uciekła? Wziął szybki prysznic, włożył świeżą koszulkę, zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i z wciąż mokrymi włosami, zszedł na dół. Widok pustej kuchni i fotela, a także czarne loki wyłaniające się znad bordowego koca, uspokoiły go na tyle, że uśmiechnął się i od razu zabrał za robienie śniadania.

Kiedy zmielił kawę i zaczął piec tosty, do kuchni przydreptała Gwen. Przecierała zaspane oczy i ziewała, wydając pomrukliwe dźwięki. Miała podwiniętą na ramionach koszulkę, a jej długie czarne potargane włosy przypominały macki kałamarnicy jeszcze bardziej, niż czupryna Sherlocka. Zaśmiał się pod nosem zalewając dwa kubki kawy i jeden herbaty z miodem. Chciał w końcu wyleczyć u niej tę nieznośną chrypę.

- Dzień dobry, śpiochu - uśmiechnął się czule w jej stronę.

- Dzień dobry, John - powiedziała cicho, wdrapując się na krzesło. - Pan detektyw jeszcze śpi?

- Najwidoczniej. Jego harmonogram snu jest dosyć skomplikowany.

- A ty? Dobrze spałeś? - spytała, wiedząc, że doktor męczył się z koszmarem. Gdy nad ranem ponownie położyła się spać, słyszała jego krzyk.

- Tak, dziękuję - skłamał - Chociaż martwiłem się, że postanowisz uciec.

Jej wzrok zatrzymał się w jakimś martwym punkcie na stole i przez chwilę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. - N-nie, nie mogłabym. Jesteście dla mnie tacy mili. To byłby brak szacynku.

- Czego?

- Szacynku.

John zaśmiał się i postawił przed nią kubek z herbatą. - Mówi się 'szacunku'.

Spuściła wzrok, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu i chwyciła kubek, jednak z sykiem odsunęła od niego rękę.

- Uważaj, gorące.

Zjedli razem tosty z masłem orzechowym. Rozmawiali o jedzeniu, a Gwen opowiedziała mu, jak kiedyś spotkała narkomana-harcerza, który mimo braku prądu, przyrządzał im nieźle funkcjonującą kuchnię polową. Z jednej strony była to smutna historia, ale Gwen miło to wspominała, a Johnowi przypomniało się żołnierskie życie.

Po chwili, do kuchni, ziewając przeciągle, wkroczył Sherlock w granatowym satynowym szlafroku, rozciągniętej koszulce i bokserkach.

- Dzień dobry, hipciu. - powitał go John ze złośliwym uśmiechem, gdy ten usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

- Bardzo śmieszne - odpowiedział beznamiętnie, po czym przejechał gołą stopą po łydce Johna - Hehe, zimne stopy.

John wzdrygnął się, jednak widząc roześmianą twarz przyjaciela, sam też się uśmiechnął. Gwen rozbawiona tą sytuacją, pierwszy raz w ich mieszkaniu zaśmiała się pełnym głosem.

- A ty się tak nie ciesz, hobbicie. - powiedział Sherlock i przejechał zimną stopą po jej nodze.

Po skończeniu śniadania, John stwierdził, że weźmie dzisiaj Gwen do pracy, bo chciałby ją przebadać pod względem infekcji, czy też ran na innych częściach ciała. Sherlock uznał, że to dobry pomysł i nawet zgodził się pójść z nimi. Najpierw jednak powinna wziąć prysznic i przebrać się.

Siedziała w kuchni, na krześle skierowanym w stronę salonu, kiedy dwóch nie mających pojęcia na temat dzieci mężczyzn, rozmyślało skąd wziąć dla niej ubrania nie wychodząc do sklepu.

- John, jesteś niski. Wejdzie w twój sweter.

- Myślisz, że jedenastolatka chciałaby nosić mój sweter.

- Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, nikt by nie chciał.

- Sherlock - pogroził mu palcem, po czym wpadł na pomysł - A może pani Hudson?

- Serio? Nic innego nie wymyślisz?

- A Molly?

Sherlock zatrzymał swój dwudziesty trzeci spacer wokół foteli i zamyślił się na moment -Hmm, to by się nawet mogło udać. - stwierdził i od razu wziął, leżący na biurku telefon, wykręcając numer do pani patolog.

John spojrzał na uśmiechniętą Gwen, która jeździła po podłodze palcami od stóp, mimo, że ledwo do niej sięgały. Wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę, którą chwyciła mimowolnie. Zaufanie jakim obdarzyła Johna mimo dnia znajomości przerażało ją, ale naprawdę lubiła czuć jego ciepło. John był doktorem, był miły i na pewno by jej nie skrzywdził. Postanowiła zaryzykować i pozwolić mu się prowadzić, nawet jeśli była to tylko droga do łazienki.

Przeszli przez korytarz i weszli do śroska. John przygotował ręcznik, ściągnął z wyższej półki żel i szampon o jak najbardziej owocowych zapachach i spojrzał na siedzącą na desce klozetowej Gwen.

- Dasz sobie radę sama?

- Mhm - kiwnęła głową - Nie martw się, John. Jak coś mi się stanie, to krzyknę.

Nie sądził, że dałaby radę krzyknąć patrząc na to w jakim stanie było jej gardło, ale uśmiechnął się, pogładził ją po włosach, które domagały się mycia, i wyszedł z łazienki.

Sherlock siedział w fotelu czekając na Molly. Gdy oznajmił jej przez telefon, że potrzebuje dziewczęcych ubrań, na wzrost 130cm i anemiczną budowę ciała, nawet nie pytała o co dokładnie chodzi; powiedziała tylko, że będzie za godzinę.

oOo

Salon w mieszkaniu Sherlocka Holmesa i jego asystenta był odwiedzany przez setki osób. Klienci, policjanci, psychopaci, seryjni mordercy, rodzina, przyjaciele. Nikt jednak nie czuł się tam zbyt swobodnie. Urządzone w guście "wszystko może się przydać" składowisko książek, gazet, dowodów i kości, z którego wyłaniała się _Sofa Dumania_, stolik do kawy, dwa fotele i futerał na skrzypce, jakoś nie przekonywał do siebie odwiedzających. Nikt nie zagrzewał w nim miejsca i nie odnajdywał tam ciepłej, domowej atmosfery.

Jednak kiedy Molly Hooper uchyliła drzwi do mieszkania 221B napotkała na najbardziej rodzinny i uroczy obrazek jaki do tej pory widziała. Jej ukochany detektyw w fioletowej koszuli i spodniach od marynarki, siedział w swoim fotelu polerując smyczek i uśmiechając się w stronę Johna. Doktor na swoim miejscu z kubkiem herbaty na stoliku, wycierał dużym ręcznikiem mokre włosy osobnika trzeciego, siedzącego między jego nogami. Sherlock zerknął w stronę pani patolog.

- Witaj Molly. - Uśmiech. Rzadkość z jego strony, jeśli chodziło o witanie się z gośćmi.

- Hej – spojrzała na czarnowłosą dziewczynkę usadowioną pod energicznie przejeżdżającym po jej głowie ręcznikiem. Mierzyła ją dziwnie znajomym spojrzeniem bladoniebieskich oczu. Nic dziwnego, że pani patolog dostrzegła to samo co John przy pierwszym spojrzeniu w oczy dziewczynki.

- Oh, rozumiem - powiedziała cicho. - Ona jest… - delikatnie wskazała na Sherlocka, po czym spuściła wzrok.

- Czemu wszyscy tak myślą? - Sherlock odchylił głowę w rezygnacji, po czym wstał i odłożył smyczek do futerału. W tym samym czasie Gwen zeszła z fotela doktora i podeszła się przywitać.

- Mam na imię Gwen i jestem ich myszą - wyciągnęła do niej dłoń z lekkim uśmiechem. Miała potargane, wilgotne włosy, a przez brak plastra, jej siniak na czole był dość widoczny. Pani patolog uścisnęła drobną dłoń i odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Witaj Gwen, jestem Molly. I co robisz jako mysz? - spytała.

- To ściśle tajne - przyłożyła palec do ust.

- Masz coś? - wtrącił się Sherlock przechodząc na środek salonu.

Molly przytaknęła i wyjęła z torebki parę trampek oraz kilka poskładanych w kostkę materiałów, głównie w ciemniejszych kolorach.

- Powinny pasować. Mam jedenastoletnią siostrzenicę. Moja siostra często zostawia u mnie jej rzeczy, a z tych już wyrosła.

John i Sherlock wymienili zadowolone spojrzenia. Misja zakończona sukcesem.

oOo

Sherlock odebrał telefon od Lestrade'a. Prosta sprawa; podwójne morderstwo, brak jakichkolwiek śladów walki, broni, czy ran. Detektyw stwierdził, że ma jak na razie 4 opcje, ale woli się przyjrzeć. Zakończył rozmowę, westchnął i wyszedł z mieszkania, mówiąc, że nie powinno mu to zająć więcej niż pół godziny; wyśle tylko smsa i pójdzie do pralni chemicznej, więc nie potrzebuje asystenta.

John i Molly zostali w mieszkaniu z misją doprowadzenia Gwen do porządku. Nie było to zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę ufność tego dziecka, ale pani patolog bardzo przypadła do gustu małej, dziewczęcej wersji Sherlocka. Zostawiły Johna w salonie i poszły do łazienki przymierzyć przyniesione przez Molly ubrania. Doktor w tym czasie zajął się przeglądaniem komentarzy na blogu, na których i tak nie mógł się za bardzo skupić.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że razem z Sherlockiem mają dziecko. Może i brzmiało to zabawnie i na pewno strasznie gejowsko, ale taka była rzeczywistość. Gwen potrzebowała rodziny, Sherlock pomocy, a John czegoś stabilnego, żeby pozbyć się koszmarów. Wciąż trząsł się na myśl o roztrzaskanej czaszce przyjaciela na chodniku przed szpitalem. Wciąż nie mógł znieść kiedy Sherlock znikał na dłużej niż pół dnia. Wciąż bał się zasypiać i wychodzić do pracy. Ale widok uśmiechu na twarzy przyjaciela, kiedy Gwen wspina się Johnowi na kolana, uspokajał go. Zaczął myśleć, że teraz jest dobrze. Tak powinno być. Nie mogą być wiecznie w tym chorym pseudo-przyjacielskim związku. Powinni być rodziną.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i tupot stóp małej dziewczynki, która po chwili wyłoniła się z kuchni. John wstał z fotela, odkładając na niego laptopa i nie mógł powstrzymać zachwyconego 'Łoo,' na widok nowej Gwen. Molly zaczesała jej niesforne loki w dwa długie warkocze, zostawiając tylko kilka kosmyków oplatających jej drobną buźkę. Ubrała ją w czerwoną koszulę z krótkim rękawkiem i czarnym kołnierzykiem oraz zwiewną, ciemną spódniczkę do kolan. Pościerane kolana, siniaki i plaster na czole nie rzucały się już tak bardzo w oczy; Gwen była po prostu śliczna.

- No, no, już chyba nie mogę nazywać cię Bilbo. - uśmiechnął się John, stojąc naprzeciwko niej.

- Możesz, John! - krzyknęła błagalnie. – Spójrz! Nadal jestem na boso. - uśmiechnęła i obiegła go dookoła.

- O nie! Koniec z bieganiem na boso. Od dzisiaj nosisz skarpetki. - powiedział John lekarskim tonem, po czym klęknął przy niej i pogładził ją po włosach. Gwen przygryzła wargę i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

- John, ja... dziękuję za wszystko - powiedziała, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Chwilę później odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę pani patolog, opierającej się o framugę wejścia do kuchni. - Tobie też dziękuję, Molly.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się czule, po czym spojrzała na zegarek. - O nie, muszę iść do pracy, bo mi pacjenci pouciekają - czarny humor nie był mocną stroną pani patolog.

- My też niedługo będziemy się zbierać - powiedział John i włożył rozpinany sweter na jedną ze swoich codziennych kraciastych koszul. - Wkładaj buty hobbicie i idziemy do doktora.

oOo

Przychodnia Johna znajdowała się około dwudziestu minut spacerem od Baker Street. Chodzenie do pracy było udręką, ponieważ myślami wciąż był w mieszkaniu, gdzie Sherlock wegetował na _Sofie Dumania_ i gdzie John czuł, że powinien być. W tym momencie jednak przechadzka była całkiem przyjemna. Gwen trzymała kurczowo jego dłoń i dreptała przy nim drobnymi kroczkami. John zastanawiał się czy z punktu widzenia innych wygląda jak ojciec. Zawsze marzył o dzieciach, nie sądził jednak, że doczeka się córki, którą będzie wychowywał ze swoim przyjacielem.

Gwen opowiadała mu po drodze o każdej mijanej uliczce, wliczając w to te najwęższe, a czasem i niewidoczne. Wiedziała, gdzie prowadzi każdy zakręt i właściwie z każdym miejscem wiązała jakieś wspomnienie. To dziecko naprawdę znało wszystkie zaułki Londynu. John był zaintrygowany ile miejsc widziała, przez dwa lata życia na ulicy.

Na ławce przed przychodnią dostrzegli znajomą, ciemną sylwetkę. Czym bardziej się zbliżali, tym bardziej widoczny był długi płaszcz i rozwiane, czarne gniazdo na głowie. Sherlock czekał na nich, sprawdzając przez smsy jak Lestrade radzi sobie z aresztowaniem.

- Morderstwo? - przed detektywem pojawiły się dwa cienie, jednak nadal nie podniósł wzroku znad ekranu telefonu.

- Podwójne samobójstwo. Nuda - uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na odnowioną Gwen, w czystych ubraniach, uczesanych włosach i dłonią zaciśniętą na rękawie kurtki Johna. - Hobbit w butach?

Sherlock prychnął, na co Gwen zrobiła naburmuszoną minę. Detektyw złapał jej policzek, wywołując uśmiech na bladej twarzyczce.

- Zróbmy szybko te badania. - Sherlock schował telefon i wstał z ławki, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach.

Weszli do przychodni, John zajrzał do listy pacjentów i widząc prawie półtoragodzinną przerwę, odetchnął. Nie musiał się męczyć ze spławianiem pacjentów, którzy głównie przychodzili po przedłużenie recepty. Chciał zrobić Gwen jak najwięcej badań żeby wykluczyć każdą zagrażającą życiu i zdrowiu możliwość.

Weszli razem do gabinetu. John włożył kitel i zawiesił na szyi stetoskop, a Sherlock rozsiadł się przy jego biurku. Gwen rozebrała się do bielizny i wdrapała na kozetkę, kiedy doktor podszedł do niej z tacką, na której leżały typowe dla pediatry przyrządy.

- Najpierw sprawdzimy Ci to gardło - w jego dłoni pojawił się drewniany patyczek. Potem osłuchał ją dokładnie i sprawdził reakcje na światło i bodźce czuciowe. Zmierzył ciśnienie, zważył ją i zmierzył, sprawdzając jak dużą ma niedowagę. Potem zabrał się za pobranie krwi, co zafascynowało Sherlocka, który do tej pory zajmował się mieszaniem, leżących na biurku, kart pacjentów.

Zdjęła koszulkę, wzdychając ciężko. Nie chciała żeby John musiał to oglądać, ale powiedział, że chce zobaczyć czy ma jakieś rany, więc nie protestowała. Na jej plecach znajdowała się duża blizna, rozciągającą się od lewej łopatki do prawego biodra. Przypominała ślad po bacie, którego Sherlock często używał na zwłokach. Teraz, kiedy miała związane włosy widoczne też były ślady na szyi, trzy podłużne paski.

Spojrzał na Sherlocka, po czym z powrotem na bladą, naznaczoną skórę. Detektyw podszedł do niego, żeby również się przyjrzeć. John kiwnął głową potwierdzając w ten sposób ich podejrzenia z zeszłego dnia. Pomógł jej się ubrać i podał przyjacielowi listę leków, które miał kupić w drodze do domu.

Odprowadził ich do wyjścia. Gwen podbiegła do kota, siedzącego pod ławką przed budynkiem przychodni, Sherlock w tym czasie stał przy Johnie.

- Ślady mają co najmniej półtora roku. Na tak młodej skórze, nawet zwykłe uderzenie paskiem może zostawić bliznę - stwierdził doktor.

- Co możemy zrobić? Emocjonalne sprawy zostawiam w twoich rękach.

- Jedyne, czego ona potrzebuje, to normalna rodzina.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i zeskoczył z dwóch schodków prowadzących na chodnik. Odwrócił się na chwilę w stronę przyjaciela i powiedział - Tak samo jak my, John.

Poszedł w stronę ławki i gdy Gwen pomachała Johnowi na pożegnanie, ruszyli przed siebie. John przez najbliższe osiem godzin nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy wyrazu twarzy przyjaciela oraz jego ostatnich słów.


	3. Rozdział 3

**3.**

Minął tydzień. Siedem spokojnych dni, w czasie których John usłyszał, że jest stworzony do roli ojca, a Sherlock ponownie został oskarżony o zrobienie dziecka przypadkowej kobiecie.

Mieszkanie 221B na Baker Street w końcu zatętniło życiem i mimo, iż Sherlock zaprzeczał przed innymi, to tak naprawdę odpowiadał mu ten chaos. Już do tej pory prowadzili z Johnem szalone życie, pełne nieprzespanych nocy, pościgów po ulicach Londynu i potyczek z terrorystami. Jednak dopiero teraz, gdy spędzali wspólne wieczory, spacerowali, biegali po domu, Sherlock zaczynał odczuwać zmęczenie.

Zaczął regularnie chodzić do łóżka i mimo, że wciaż mało sypiał, to jednak chciał każdego dnia być w pełni sił. Wciąż nie jadał wszystkich zalecanych posiłków, ale codziennie przychodził na śniadanie. I nawet jeśli jego charakter nie zmienił się ani trochę, to zmiany w jego zachowaniu były niezwykle widoczne. Jakby zaczął się przejmować, chociaż nadal nie wiedział dlaczego. John zastanawiał się, czy obecność Gwen aż taki wpływ na jego przyjaciela i jednocześnie bał się tego, jak sam zaczął się zmieniać pod wpływem jedenastolatki.

Siedem dni wystarczyło, aby wszyscy najczęstsi goście Sherlocka i Johna dowiedzieli się o istnieniu Gwen. Zaczęło się tego samego dnia, co wypad do kliniki. Pani Hudson ponownie usłyszała bieganie na piętrze i wystraszona, że detektyw-konsultant wynajmujący jej mieszkanie, znowu przetrzymuje psychopatę z zamiarem wyrzucenia go przez okno, odwiedziła swoich chłopców pod pretekstem poczęstowania ich szarlotką.

Widok jaki zastała rozbawił ją do łez. Ten sam Sherlock Holmes, który nie dotykał ludzi, a za szczyt rozrywki uważał eksperymentowanie na zwłokach, chodził po salonie na czworaka, trzymając na plecach uderzająco do niego podobną dziewczynkę. Jego zszokowany wzrok zatrzymał się na trzymanej przez starszą kobietę, tortownicy i gwałtownie się podniósł, zrzucając pasażerkę na podłogę. Zaśmiała się głośno, kiedy Sherlock pomagał jej wstać, jednocześnie tłumacząc pani Hudson całe zajście.

Jak się później okazało, detektyw przyniósł do mieszkania chomika (nie przyznał się kiedy i skąd go wziął), a ten uciekł mu z pudełka. Chcieli go znaleźć przed powrotem Johna z pracy. Pech sprawił, że znalazł go właśnie doktor, kiedy dwa dni później po powrocie do domu z kliniki, odkładał buty i zauważył na półce rudą, puchatą kulkę. Zatrzymali go. Kupili akwarium, trociny, karuzelę, pokarm, nazwali go Rutherford, na cześć noblisty z Nowej Zelandii, i zamieszkał w ich salonie.

Tego samego dnia wieczorem, niespodziewaną wizytę złożył im starszy z braci Holmes. Kiedy wprosił się do salonu napotkał siedzącą na fotelu Sherlocka dziewczynkę trzymającą podręcznik do chemii organicznej, którego używała do nauki płynnego czytania. Zaskakujące było, że jej wiedza na temat mikrobiologii wykraczała poza licealną podstawę programową, a wciąż nie umiała czytać. Sherlock, widząc jej zaległości w najważniejszych umiejętnościach, dał jej tę książkę mówiąc, że najlepiej jak zacznie od słów typu formaldehyd, heptapentakontan, czy stereoizomer, wtedy proste słówka nie będą żadnym problemem. Metody wychowawcze detektywa zadziwiały wszystkich.

- Dobry wieczór - powiedziała odkładając książkę. - Jeśli jest pan klientem, to proszę zaczekać, pan detektyw powinien za niedługo wrócić.

- Pan detektyw?

- Sherlock Holmes. Pan do niego, prawda?

- Przyszedłem w sprawie rodzinnej.

- Ooo - zeskoczyła z fotela i podbiegła na środek salonu. - Nie wiedziałam, że John ma brata.

Sytuację idealnie podsumował niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu Sherlocka, kiedy usłyszał o pierwszej rozmowie, w której Mycroftowi zabrakło słów. Starszy Holmes został na wieczór w mieszkaniu młodszego brata, wysłuchując opowieści o ich nowej lokatorce, i zjadając resztki szarlotki od pani Hudson.

oOo

Sherlock obiecał Johnowi, że nie będzie zabierał Gwen na miejsca zbrodni, Mogła mu pomagać we wszystkim na co miała ochotę, ale doktor stwierdził, że nie powinni narażać ofiary przemocy domowej, na widok zwłok. Nie wiedzieli jak reagowała na takie sytuacje, jednak John wolał nie ryzykować. Sherlock po dłuższych przemyśleniach w końcu się zgodził, chociaż widać było, że nie rozumie dlaczego.

- John, wychodzimy! - krzyknął Sherlock z salonu, zarzucając na ramiona płaszcz.

- Gdzie tym razem? - John wychylił się z kuchni.

- Szukam w Londynie glonów typu nullipora.

- A to nie jest glon morski?

- Brawo, John. Brawo za podstawową wiedzę szkolną.

John westchnął ignorując sarkazm. - I co, macie zamiar jechać nad morze?

- Nie. Znam jedno miejsce w Richmond Park, gdzie możemy je znaleźć - usłyszał dziewczęcy głos dochodzący z łazienki. Gwen przydreptała do kuchni próbując związać sobie włosy. John podszedł do niej i zaplótł jej luźnego warkocza. Mieszkanie z Harry wiele go nauczyło; nie tylko przemycania sześciopaków pod swetrem.

- Dobrze. Pilnuj Sherlocka i uważajcie na wodę. Nie mam zamiaru męczyć się znowu z oddawaniem twojego płaszcza do pralni.

- Miałeś jakiś problem?

- Dziesięć dni zajęło ci sprawdzenie wszystkich pralni w Londynie, zanim zdecydowałeś się na Chinatown.

- Przynajmniej mam czysty płaszcz - obronił się Sherlock.

- Taa i pasuje teraz na mnie - John zerknął na niego złośliwie, po czym zaśmiał się pod nosem i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Przyzwyczaił się. Na jakikolwiek pomysł wpadł jego współlokator, czy to dotyczyło eksperymentów, spraw, czy też jego dziecinnych zachcianek, John przymykał na to oko. Był wściekły, to oczywiste, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, żeby się kłócić. To pomogło mu na przykład szybko wybaczyć detektywowi zapaćkanie całej kuchni atramentem, którą w końcu i tak pomógł mu posprzątać.

Teraz jednak Sherlock musiał uważać. Doktor był wyczulony na punkcie Gwen i nawet wiedząc, że detektyw nie da jej skrzywdzić, to wciąż się martwił. Sherlock i John różnie odnajdywali się w roli opiekunów. Doktor był czuły, troskliwy, pilnował żeby ich 'mysz' zawsze nosiła skarpety. Sherlock udawał obojętnego. Mimo to wszyscy widzieli jak pilnuje, żeby nie oddalała się od niego na chodniku; obserwuje ją, nawet siedząc przy mikroskopie i uczy swojego małego szpiega jak się rozcieńcza kwas solny.

John siedział w salonie przeglądając The Guardian kiedy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi frontowych. Wrócili z oględzin jeziora po ponad czterech godzinach.

_Musieli znaleźć tego glona _- pomyślał John, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie spytał się do czego są mu potrzebne żyjątka z wody.

Dwa rodzaje kroków na schodach. Te przeskakujące dwa stopnie naraz, należały do Sherlocka, a te drobne stawiające dwie stopy na każdym schodku, do Gwen. John odwrócił się w stronę drzwi z zamiarem powitania ich w domu. Widok jednocześnie zaskakujący, jak i oczywisty. Z podłużnego ciała Sherlocka, jak i z drobnej Gwen ściekała woda. Włosy mieli poprzyklejane do twarzy, ubrania przesiąknięte, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach trawy i jeziora. John wstał zaciskając pięści z gniewnym spojrzeniem skierowanym w stronę detektywa.

- John, zanim zaczniesz krzyczeć, musisz dowiedzieć się co znaleźliśmy.

- Sherlock - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Tak? - spytał z nadzieją na spokojną reakcję przyjaciela.

- Pod prysznic. Już. Oboje. Po kolei.

Od razu ruszyli w stronę łazienki. John westchnął i poszedł do kuchni wstawić wodę na herbatę. Naprawdę się przyzwyczaił. Albo po prostu był tak szczęśliwy, że nie miał już sił się gniewać.

oOo

Minął kolejne dwa tygodnie. Gwen wyzdrowiała całkowicie. Po chrypce i siniakach na twarzy nie było śladu. Jednak wrodzona niezdarność pozostawiała po sobie wiele śladów, jak wciąż nowe otarcia na kolanach, pocięte palce i guzy. Często miewała lekką gorączkę, słabła, a czasem mdlała. Mimo wszelkich starań jakie John wkładał w uzupełnienie jej niedoborów witamin, znaki po dwóch latach życia na ulicy nie znikną tak łatwo.

Uwielbiała gotować. Siedzenie w kuchni z Johnem, a czasem na parterze u pani Hudson, było jej ulubioną rozrywką. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła, a przy parujących garnkach, oleju skwierczącym na patelni i książce kucharskiej na kolanach, czuła się w najwłaściwszym miejscu na świecie. Jakby od zawsze powinna tam być.

John robił spaghetti, a Gwen siedziała przy nim i czytała mu składniki na sos. Chciała jak najszybciej nadrobić braki w edukacji, powtarzając, że wtedy będzie mogła częściej pomagać w sprawach. John nie miał pojęcia jak potoczą się ich losy i czy Gwen kiedyś będzie mogła żyć normalnie, chodzić do szkoły i wracać do prawdziwie rodzinnego domu, ale chciał dać jej wszystko co tylko mógł, nawet jeśli były to lekcje czytania.

Sherlock od dwóch godzin siedział po turecku na środku salonu, najprawdopodobniej czyszcząc _twardy dysk_. Doktor kręcił się od rondla do patelni, słuchając przepisu z jąkającym się przy słowie 'rozmaryn' lektorem.

- John? - spytała, gdy w końcu odłożyła książkę. - Czy nie masz dziewczyny przez pana detektywa?

John o mało nie zakrztusił się herbatą, którą właśnie pił. Stał oparty o blat, spoglądając szeroko otwartymi oczami na krzesło przed nim.

- N-nie. Czemu pytasz?

- Jesteś taki dobry i nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziłeś, prawda? Twoja rodzina byłaby szczęśliwa.

- Posiadanie dziewczyny a posiadanie rodziny to dwie różne rzeczy.

- Naprawdę? - spojrzała na niego uważniej. - Więc możesz mieć rodzinę i dziewczynę, tak?

- Mm, to dosyć skomplikowane - wychylił się w stronę salonu, patrząc czy Sherlock nadal jest w _Pałacu Myśli_. - Ale skoro mam już szczęśliwą rodzinę, to po co mi dziewczyna. - pogłaskał ją po policzku.

- Wiedziałam, że wolisz pana detektywa - stwierdziła po chwili z uśmiechem i zeskoczyła z krzesła. Pobiegła do salonu i usiadła na przeciwko Sherlocka, próbując go naśladować.  
John stał lekko osłupiały. Ostatni raz się tak czuł podczas uścisku od Sherlocka. Odwrócił się w stronę salonu i patrząc na dwie szczupłe czarnowłose sylwetki, zastanawiał się ile jeszcze cech będzie łączyć tę dwójkę.

oOo

- To nie tłumaczy dlaczego do mnie dzwonisz - Sherlock chodził po salonie, wykonując czynność, co do której John miał wątpliwości, czy w ogóle potrafi to robić: rozmawiał przez telefon. Nie poprosił doktora o odebranie przychodzącego połączenia, tylko sam nerwowo podniósł komórkę i zaczął dyskutować.

- Gilbert, proszę cię. Daj moim ludziom pracować.

- Greg - powiedział John nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety. Sherlock spacerował od fotela do okna, wymachując wolną ręką.

- Greg, racja - poprawił się słysząc uwagę doktora i kontynuował dyskusję. - Oczywiście, że może. Gdybym sam potrafił to zrobić, to bym jej nie wysyłał.

Chwila ciszy. Detektyw stał oparty o biurko, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraz zniecierpliwienia. Irytował go fakt, że musi tłumaczyć się inspektorowi z własnych metod pracy. Lestrade nie był zachwycony faktem, że jedenastolatka ma kierować całym oddziałem policji wprost do miejsca przebywania grupy przemytniczej.

Sherlock był zbyt zajęty poszukiwaniami seryjnego zabójcy rodem z filmu "Siedem", co było dla niego dużo bardziej zajmujące niż szukanie jedynego miejsca w Londynie, gdzie rośnie Agrostis gigantea. Gwen dużo szybciej poradziła sobie z tym zadaniem i od razu po usłyszeniu szczegółów znajdujących się w pobliżu szukanego miejsca, wiedziała gdzie muszą się udać. John upierał się, że pojedzie z nią, ale chciała im w końcu pokazać, że sama da sobie radę. Po godzinie leżenia w przejściu z tabliczką 'Nie ruszę się ani nie podam wam adresu dopóki nie puścicie mnie samej', dostała od Johna pozwolenie na pojechanie do Scotland Yardu i wyjaśnienie inspektorowi gdzie powinni się udać.

Lestrade nie spodziewał się jednak, że mówiąc 'mój najlepszy człowiek' Sherlock ma na myśli, dziecko z tak samo przenikliwym spojrzeniem i sposobem wypowiadania się jak on sam.

- Znalazła miejsce w czterdzieści sekund. Mi zajęłoby to jakąś minutę więcej, a i tak miałbym kilka adresów.

John odłożył gazetę i spojrzał zdziwiony na swojego współlokatora, który właśnie przyznał się do swojej słabości.

- Po wszystkim odwieź ją na Baker Street. Później ci to wyjaśnię - opuścił wzdłuż ciała rękę, w której trzymał telefon i westchnął przeciągle, odchylając głowę w tył.

- Wszystko dobrze? - spytał John.

- Taa - odłożył komórkę na biurko i opadł na swój fotel. - Gwen pokłóciła się z Andersonem, a Donovan dała jej przeurocze przezwisko.

- Niech zgadnę, 'Świr junior'? - Sherlock zaśmiał się pod nosem, twierdząco kiwając głową.

oOo

Pani Hudson złapała się za głowę kiedy Sherlock przyprowadził do niej Gwen z rozciętym łukiem brwiowym. John był w pracy, Gwen była niezdarna, a detektyw nie potrafił używać narzędzi pracy doktora.

- Sherlock, wiesz, że cię uwielbiam, ale powinieneś dostać teraz po głowie.

- Dostanę jak tylko John wróci z pracy, a rana nie będzie przemyta.

Sherlock stał w drzwiach, kiedy właścicielka domu posadziła dziewczynkę na stołku w kuchni i przyniosła z łazienki apteczkę.

- Nie wierzę, że z taką wiedzą nie potrafisz udzielać pierwszej pomocy.

- Potrafię, ale wolę zdać się na specjalistów - wszedł do kuchni i usiadł na stoliku przy krześle.

- A co się właściwie stało? – spytała, zmywając krew skapującą z czoła na policzek dziewczynki.

- Potknęłam się i uderzyłam czołem o klamkę - powiedziała lekko zawstydzonym głosem.

Pani Hudson westchnęła i nakleiła plaster na jej czoło. Po chwili rozmowy wrócili na górę, a Sherlock rzucił się na kanapę. Był po trzydniowym śledztwie, zmęczenie zaczęło brać nad nim górę, a nie chciał spuszczać Gwen z oczu.

Nadal był zdziwiony jak bardzo się zmartwił, gdy po przebudzeniu zobaczył ją, siedzącą na stoliku do kawy, przykładając do czoła kawałek papierowego ręcznika, przesiąkniętego krwią.

Coraz częściej zastanawiał się, dlaczego to dziecko tyle dla niego znaczy. Miała być tylko pomocą w pracy. Kolejnym pionkiem z setek innych mieszkających na ulicy. A jednak jej obecność przyniosła ze sobą coś więcej. John odzyskał spokój. Sherlock widział jak przedtem wyjście z domu zajmowało mu ponad pół godziny, w trakcie których upewniał się, że wszystko w domu jest na miejscu i nie musi się martwić, że detektyw zniknie, gdy tylko wyjdzie. Teraz przychodził do domu z taką samą radością z jaką wychodził, a nie z ulgą, że nic nie zmieniło się od wyjścia.

Sherlockowi też było lepiej. Może był szczęśliwy, a może i nie. Nie potrafił tego jednoznacznie określić, bo szczęście było dla niego tylko nic nie znaczącym słowem, jednak czuł się inaczej. Chciał żeby było tak jak jest. Nie chciał wracać do smutnego Johna, pustego mieszkania, ani życia poza Baker Street. Żadna z tych opcji mu nie odpowiadała.

Tak jak teraz było dobrze. Zwłaszcza w tym momencie, gdy Gwen z bolącą głową kładła się obok niego na kanapie, wtulając się w zagłębienie jego szyi, a on nie mógł jej nie objąć. Zasypiali razem, a budził ich dopiero zapach kolacji odgrzewanej przez Johna i jego obecność w domu. Każde z nich potrzebowało pozostałej dwójki. Zaczęli czuć się jak prawdziwa rodzina.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Od autorki. **Heeeej, pierwszy raz od publikacji daję znak życia. Dziwnie mi, że ktoś to w ogóle czyta. Ale nawet nie wiecie jak mi miło z tego powodu. :33 Jak dla każdego autora, przyjemność którą czerpiecie z mojej pracy, jest dla mnie największą motywacją, więc komentarze mile widziane.  
Zgubiłam wersję poprawioną przez moją kochaną betkę, ale mam nadzieję, że nie ma tu zbyt dużej ilości błędów.  
UWAGA. W tym rozdziale zacznie się fabułaaa. Tak, nie kłamię. Pewnie się szybko skończy, ale ważne, że w ogóle coś tam się dzieje. :pp

Miłego czytania. ^^  
Myngwen.

**4.**

John nadal nie odkrył lekarstwa na koszmary. Po powrocie z Afganistanu każdy wieczór i pora zasypiania były męczarnią. Ból, krzyki, płacz. Co rano musiał przebierać zapoconą pościel. Próbował wszystkiego. Spacerów przed snem, wyczerpujących ćwiczeń, picia mleka, wody, a nawet wódki. Brał dziesiątki leków nasennych i nadal budził się z krzykiem, dreszczami i piekącymi od łez oczami.

Wszystko zmieniło się pierwszego dnia po poznaniu Sherlocka Holmesa. Od tamtej pory, chociaż noc równała się z nieustannym hałasem, rzępoleniem skrzypiec o czwartej nad ranem i podejrzanymi zapachami, John spał prawie spokojnie. Wiedział, że na dole jest ktoś kto obudzi go w razie niebezpieczeństwa i do kogo będzie mógł pójść, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie. Miał słaby sen, ale mimo wszystko budził się pełen energii. Potrzebował porządnej dawki odpoczynku, aby nadążyć za swoim żądnym ciągłej ekscytacji przyjacielem.

Jednak gdy wszystko zaczęło się układać, Sherlock odszedł. Ich przyzwyczajone do braku spokoju mieszkanie umarło razem z nim. Cisza. Niepokojąca cisza, która zdawała się zamierać coraz bardziej. John nie potrafił opuścić Baker Street. Bał się, że za bezpiecznymi, przepełnionymi zapachem Sherlocka ścianami, świat jest jeszcze spokojniejszy. Koszmary wróciły.

Po powrocie Sherlocka, nadzieja na spokojne noce pojawiła się ponownie, ale nadal coś było nie tak. Sherlock się uspokoił. Sypiał częściej, jadł regularniej, a salon nie był narażony na ciągłe eksperymenty. I mimo, że detektyw był piętro niżej, to John słabo czuł jego obecność. A może po prostu, tym razem potrzebował czegoś więcej niż tylko dźwięku, czy zapachu? Może chciał mieć go bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, żeby w końcu poczuć, że wrócił? Może to byłoby lekarstwem na koszmary?

Kolejnym przewrotem w sennym życiu doktora, było pojawienie się Gwen. Co wieczór kierując się do sypialni, obserwował jak dziewczynka siedzi na kanapie w salonie patrząc przed siebie i zaciskając dłonie na kocu. Ona również bała się zasypiać.  
Każde z nich miało problemy ze snem, jednak cała trójka, co noc ukrywała się we własnej pościeli i walczyła z tym samotnie.

- John... - doktor usłyszał cichy głos i poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Przekręcił się na plecy i powoli otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę w ciemności widział tylko bladą sylwetkę stojącą przy jego łóżku.

- Hmm, Sherlock? - mruknął przecierając oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina. Wiedział tylko, że głos wymawiający jego imię, uratował go przed kolejnym koszmarem.

Jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do panującego w pokoju półmroku i dostrzegł zapłakaną twarz w połowie przykrytą przez ciemne loki. Podniósł się na łokciach i powoli usiadł na poduszce, gdzie przed chwilą leżała jego głowa. - Gwen, co się stało?

- John, miałeś zły sen, prawda? Obudziłam się i słyszałam jak krzyczysz i się cieszyłam, bo udało mi się obudzić, a miałam okropny koszmar, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałam żebyś krzyczał, no to przyszłam, przepraszam, John, ale ja...

- No już, już, Gwen. Uspokój się - wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę i złapał ją za ramię. - Cieszę sie, że przyszłaś. Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać - przejechał dłonią po jej włosach.

- John? - mimo drgających warg, próbowała się uśmiechnąć.

- Tak?

- Mogę z tobą spać?

John posłał jej czuły uśmiech i przesunął się, robiąc jej miejsce. Gwen wspięła się na łóżko i położyła głowę na jego poduszce. Gdy doktor ułożył się na plecach, przybliżyła się i wtuliła twarz w jego ramię. Poczuł jak mokra od łez twarz dziewczynki ociera się o jego skórę, na co przytulił ją mocniej i automatycznie zasnął. Noc minęła spokojnie. A gdy John obudził się rano, był sam. Nie był pewny czy nocne odwiedziny Gwen, były wymysłem jego wyobraźni.

oOo

W Camden doszło do serii porwań, które zdawały się nie być warte pomocy jedynego na świecie detektywa-konsultanta. Gdy jednak odnaleziono dwanaście ciał i zidentyfikowano je jako osoby zaginione w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, sprawa zaczęła się robić skomplikowana. W kostnicy szpitala Saint Bart's odkryto, że ofiarami były wyłącznie dziewczynki w przedziale wiekowym od dziewięciu do dwunastu lat, torturowane, po czym brutalnie duszone.

Scotland Yard stracił trop. Nie mieli żadnych śladów, żadnych wskazówek. Tylko dwanaście ciał porzuconych na placu budowy nowego basenu.

- W czym mam im pomóc? - zapytał Sherlock, wciąż wpatrzony w okulary mikroskopu. John właśnie skończył rozmawiać z inspektorem Scotland Yardu na temat porwań, jednak Sherlock wciąż nie dawał ani znaku zainteresowania. - Nie ma miejsca zbrodni, nie mam skąd wziąć informacji. Czego on ode mnie oczekuje?

- Chce żebyś pomógł im go znaleźć, albo chociaż powiedział gdzie go szukać.

- John, nie siedzę w głowach zbrodniarzy. Ja obserwuję, a w sprawie bez wskazówek, nie mogę tego robić.

Sherlock od dwóch dni próbował się wymigać od tej sprawy. Jego wielozdaniowe wymówki nie miały najmniejszego sensu, a John był pewny, że Sherlock już dawno znalazł porywacza. Wciąż jednak ignorował telefony od Lestrade'a, a na każde pytanie dotyczące sprawy miał przygotowaną kolejną wymijającą odpowiedź.

- Sherlock, nie możesz chociaż rzucić na to okiem?

Nie odezwał się, tylko podniósł wzrok znad mikroskopu i westchnął. Oparł się na krześle i przytknął palce wskazujące do ust.

- John - zaczął. - Tu nie ma czego dedukować, więc co-

- Dobrze, już dobrze! - przerwał mu odwracając się w stronę salonu. - Nie chcesz, to nie. Mam nadzieję, że zajmujesz się czymś równie interesującym! - powiedział, po czym wyszedł z mieszkania.

Gdy tylko drzwi się zatrzasnęły Sherlock wrócił do obserwacji rozwijania się komórek grzybiczych na kawałku naskórka. W mieszkaniu zrobiło się niepokojąco cicho. W zachowaniu detektywa zwykle przeważała obojętność, jednak od jakiegoś czasu wyraźniej dawał do zrozumienia jak ważne jest dla niego wspólne życie z doktorem. Postanowił, że zrobi wszystko aby go przy sobie zatrzymać i pokazać mu, że on też nigdzie się nie wybiera. Dwa lata z dala od jedynego miejsca na ziemi, gdzie czuł się jak w domu, pokazały mu, czego tak naprawdę potrzebuje. Potrzebował Johna Hamisha Watsona. Tego samego, który ocalił mu życie przed taksówkarzem-mordercą, który chciał się poświęcić, żeby zapewnić mu bezpieczną ucieczkę. John był troskliwym lekarzem i szalonym wojownikiem. Był dobrym człowiekiem i przy nim, Sherlock czuł, że też może taki być.

Pomysł z wprowadzeniem do ich stojącego w miejscu życia, zmiennej w postaci dziecka, był genialnym pomysłem. Miał dzięki temu mapę Londynu pod ręką, a John przestał się bać, że ktoś ponownie odbierze mu szczęście. Coś jednak poszło nie tak. Gwen okazała się być nie tylko narzędziem do uporządkowania ich wspólnego życia. Stała się jego częścią. Nieodłączną, potrzebną i stabilną.

Przez to Sherlock wolał nie brać się za sprawy, które mogą namieszać w ich spokoju. Gwen coraz bardziej angażowała się w śledztwa, twierdząc, że doświadczenie dobrze jej zrobi, jednak ten przypadek był osadzony zbyt blisko jej przykrych wspomnień. Dopiero co zaczęła się otwierać, ufać im, cieszyć się życiem. Nie bała się już zapytać Johna czy z nią posiedzi dopóki nie zaśnie, zaczęła wierzyć, że może na nich polegać, i że nie musi się za wszystko odpłacać. Ta sprawa mogłaby zniszczyć to nad czym pracowali od kilku tygodni i nad czym chcieli pracować o wiele dłużej. Sherlock postanowił się postarać. Da tej dwójce wszystko czego potrzebują, byleby tylko nigdy go nie opuścili. Nawet mógłby im się do tego przyznać.

W tym momencie nie czuł ich obecności. Odsunął się od mikroskopu i poszedł w stronę salonu, zatrzymując się przy oknie. Odchylił zasłonę, spoglądając na chodnik i wypatrując Johna. Nagle jednak uderzyła go niepokojąca myśl.

- Gwen! - zawołał, odwracając się w stronę drzwi.

Cisza. Automatycznie wybiegł z mieszkania i po kilku krokach znalazł się przy mieszkaniu pani Hudson. Nie pukając wszedł do środka. U właścicielki domu dowiedział się tylko, że Gwen była u niej całe popołudnie, po czym powiedziała, że wraca na górę. Nie wróciła. Sherlock słysząc tę informację, automatycznie stracił swoją zdolność do ukrywania emocji. Obojętność zniknęła, a na jej miejscu pojawił się strach.

oOo

John wrócił na Baker Street po spacerze do Regents Park i z powrotem. Postanowił więcej nie poruszać tematu 'Sherlock, dlaczego do cholery nie chcesz pracować?', więc wracał do domu z nadzieją na kłótnię o bałagan w kuchni. Na szczęście ten temat był zawsze aktualny.

Po wejściu do salonu, napotkał widok, który zbił go z tropu. Detektyw stał przed ścianą z namalowaną żółtym sprayem uśmiechniętą buźką, którą obkleił zdjęciami ofiar i mapą dzielnicy Camden. W zębach trzymał zatyczkę od czerwonego mazaka, którym pisał notatki na mapie, swoim niezwykle zgrabnym pismem.

John stał w drzwiach i już miał się odezwać, gdy nagle Sherlock odwrócił się w jego stronę. Doktor zaniemówił widząc wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. Sherlock Holmes, mistrz ukrywania emocji, chowania się za maską obojętności, spoglądał na doktora zmartwionym wzrokiem. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, jego oddech był płytki, przygryzał dolną wargę, i nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa.

- Sherlock, co-

Nie zdąrzył dokończyć zdania, kiedy długie ramiona detektywa objęły jego szyję. John dostrzegł tylko mazak lądujący na dywanie, po czym jego wzrok przykrył materiał ciemnej koszuli detektywa.

- John. - powiedział zacieśniając uścisk.

- Sherlock, co się stało?

- Wybacz mi - baryton Sherlocka brzmiał nienaturalnie, gdy wymawiał słowa tak niepewnie.

- Sherlock, no już - przeniósł dłonie na jego plecy, gładząc je uspokajająco. - Powiedz mi co się stało?

Odsunął się od doktora gwałtownie, odchrząknął i po chwili na twarz wróciła obojętność.

- Gwen, nie wróciła do domu. Była u pani Hudson i według tego co ustaliłem, przyszła na górę, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o porwaniach. I tu pojawia się pytanie, na które nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedzi: dlaczego słysząc naszą rozmowę, wyszła z domu? Nie mam pojęcia, ale coś się mogło stać. John.

- Myślisz, że...

- Pasuje do reszty ofiar. Była gdzieś sama i... John, nie wiem. Nie przypilnowałem jej. To moja wina.

- Nie, Sherlock. Nie myśl teraz o tym, po prostu...

Doktor stał w miejscu, oczy miał szeroko otwarte, oddychał przez nos i nerwowo zaciskał pięści.

- Znajdź ją Sherlock. Proszę cię. Po prostu ją znajdź. - wymówienie trzech krótkich zdań, zdawało się sprawiać mu nie lada trudności. Cofnął się kilka kroków i oparł o ścianę, po czym z całą siłą uderzył pięścią w framugę drzwi.

- Znajdę ją. To oczywiste. - pewność siebie w głosie Sherlocka powróciła, co sprawiło, że doktor odetchnął z ulgą.

Dla Johna najprawdziwszą, najbardziej zaufaną rzeczą pod słońcem była świadomość, że Sherlock ma rację. Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją w oczach, po czym nie kontrolując własnych ruchów, rozluźnił dłonie, podszedł do detektywa i oparł czoło o jego ramię. Sherlock objął go ramieniem i pocałował w czubek głowy. Chwila na odetchnięcie i czułości, obojgu przyniosła wytchnienie. John odsunął się powoli dużo spokojniejszy. Spojrzał w oczy detektywa i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym odchrząknął i przyjrzał się zbiorowi zdjęć na ścianie. Zdjęcia dwunastu martwych dziewczynek, sprawiała, że wyobraźnia Johna oszalała. Nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że Gwen może być gdzieś zamknięta bez szansy na ratunek. Teraz rozumiał skąd wziął się lęk w oczach detektywa.

Sherlock stał obok Johna, a po jego wcześniejszej słabości nie było śladu.

- Poradzimy sobie z tym. Potrzebuję tylko paska i zwłok do badań.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Od autorki. **No czeeeść. To znowu ja i nowiutki rozdział prosto z pieca. Chciałam bardzo podziękować za to, że wciąż trwacie i czytacie moje wypociny i z góry przepraszam, bo obiecałam fabułę, a i tak mało co z niej wyszło. Chyba jednak zostanę przy fluffie. ;;  
Przy okazji podziękuję też za komentarze (zawszę się rumienię jak je czytam), w szczególności Doms7777, ponieważ postawienie na równi mojego skromnego fica z cudownym "All the best and brightest creatures" było dla mnie ogromnym kopem motywacyjnym. ^^  
Jesteście najlepsi!

Enjoy,  
Myngwen.

**5.**

Badania Sherlocka zajęły im prawie całą noc. Gdy tylko wpadł na ten idiotyczny pomysł, zadzwonił do Molly z prośbą o udzielenie im kostnicy i znalezienie kilku zwłok do przeprowadzenia symulacji. Pani patolog zrobiła co tylko mogła, żeby pomóc w śledztwie (oczywistym było, że to nie śledztwo miała na myśli) i gdy tylko detektyw zabrał z mieszkania wszystkie potrzebne narzędzia, dokumenty i zdjęcia, razem z Johnem ruszyli do Saint Bart's.

Zadanie było proste. Mieli do dyspozycji szesnaście pasków; każdy dopasowany do innej budowy ciała. Sherlock chciał sprawdzić, przy pomocy którego ofiary były duszone, co również da im odpowiedź, przez kogo. Gdy John wysłuchał całego planu, pomyślał, że to idiotyzm, który za nic w świecie się nie uda i nie przyniesie im żadnych, przydatnych informacji. Jednak widząc jedynego na świecie, samozwańczego detektywa konsultanta w wirze pracy, dostrzegł metodę w tym całym szaleństwie. Sherlock był w swoim żywiole; badał, obserwował i nic nie mówił. Wrzucał wszystkie nowe szczegóły do Pałacu Umysłu, gdzie na spokojnie mógł składać je w całość.

Co jakiś czas tylko zerkał w stronę Johna, lecz gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotykały odwracał wzrok. John nie pytał o co chodzi. Czuł, że jego przyjaciel może być zawstydzony, po pokazaniu doktorowi swojej słabości.

Po całej nocy duszenia zwłok i sprawdzania pozostawionych śladów, zapisał wyniki, powiedział Johnowi żeby zabrał wszystkie papiery i bez słowa wyjaśnienia wrócili na Baker Street.

oOo

- Sherlock, powiesz mi w końcu co planujesz? - spytał nerwowo John, rzucając stos papierów na stolik do kawy. Sherlock zdjął płaszcz i wrócił do kreślenia markerem po mapie Camden.

- Z tego co ustaliła policja, podejrzany zrobił sześć kursów na miejsce porzucenia zwłok, samochodem marki Audi A3. Woził po dwie ofiary, mimo, że do bagażnika zmieściłby nawet cztery. Szybka dedukcja: wrzucenie dwóch martwych ciał do bagażnika sprawiło mu trudności, więc albo ma problemy z kręgosłupem, albo nie najlepszą kondycję. Stawiałbym na to drugie. Musiałem ustalić wiek porywacza, kierując się szerokością używanego paska co nie było zbyt łatwe, jednak po prawie całej nocy badań, w których jak dobrze pamiętam uczestniczyłeś, chyba, że wyszedłeś w trakcie, ale to już nie moja wina, udało mi się zawęzić krąg poszukiwań do mężczyzn w wieku od 39 do 43 lat, będących w wystarczająco stabilnej sytuacji majątkowej, aby pozwolić sobie na markowy pasek z ostatniej kolekcji Spencer-Hart.

Detektyw po swoim, wymówionym w zabójczym tempie wykładzie odwrócił się w stronę Johna, posłał mu szybki uśmiech i wrócił do kontemplowania mapy.

- Teraz próbuję obmyślić, gdzie mógł je trzymać. Pasek to nie wszystko. Kojarzysz jakiegoś prawnika z nadwagą? Lekarz? Też nie. Stawiałbym na dawnego profesora, a teraz nauczyciela. Porwań dokonywał spod szkół, nie wzbudzał podejrzeń, szybko je gdzieś zabierał... - Sherlock stał, przytykając zatknięty marker do czoła i prawdopodobnie mówił do siebie. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go John.

- Albo ich nigdzie nie zabierał.

Sherlock odwrócił się w stronę doktora, wyraźnie zainteresowany. - Mów dalej.

- Nie gadaj, że nie brałeś tego pod uwagę?

- Może i brałem, ale lubię konfrontować swoje przemyślenia z innymi.

- Nie znosisz tego.

- Nieważne. Kontynuuj.

John westchnął, po czym zaczął mówić. - Mówiłeś, że prawdopodobnie jest nauczycielem. Nauczycielem w podstawówce...

Sherlock gwałtownie podniósł głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się oświecenie. John obserwował go uważnie. Detektyw nigdy nie interesował się zdaniem innych. Najwidoczniej sprawa, w którą angażował się emocjonalnie, przytępiła trochę jego umysł. Gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę mapy i zaznaczył czerwonym kółkiem jedno miejsce. Budynek szkoły podstawowej Abacus Belsize.

oOo

Lestrade po otrzymaniu wiadomości od detektywa, od razu zdobył listę pracowników szkoły podstawowej Abacus Belsize. Po przejrzeniu danych osobowych, Sherlock rozmyślił się, poinformował ich, że nadal pracuje nad sprawą i wyszedł, chowając do kieszeni jedną kartkę. Wrócili z Johnem do taksówki i ruszyli w stronę Camden.

- Sherlock?

- Jedziemy po Gwen - powiedział i podał Johnowi kartę z danymi Ricka Chaveza, nauczyciela sztuki w placówce, do której właśnie zmierzali. Zatrudniony od dwóch tygodni, wcześniej pracował w trzech innych szkołach. Zerknął jeszcze na wiek; 41 lat. Sherlock się nigdy nie mylił.

John pomyślał, że od porwania minęło już ponad dziesięć godzin. Zaczął obawiać się najgorszego. Zacisnął pięści na materiale swoich spodni, nerwowo spoglądając przez okno na mijane budynki mieszkalne. Poczuł jak chłodne palce otaczają jego prawą dłoń. Odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka, jednak ten siedział odwrócony w przeciwną stronę. John obrócił dłoń, pozwalając aby ich palce splotły się ze sobą. Uspokoił się.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ta szkoła? - spytał doktor.

- Nie byłem pewny czy porwał Gwen - zaczął Sherlock. - Ofiar było dwanaście. Zniknęły z siedmiu szkół w Camden. Naprawdę, jak na seryjnego mordercę nie starał się za bardzo. Gwen nigdy nie widział na oczy, nie miał pojęcia w jakiej uczy się szkole i porwał ją na ulicy. Nie ryzykowałby porwania obcej dziewczynki, gdyby miała się uczyć w Abacus Belsize, jednak, tu pojawia się zdolność obserwacji, którą nasz drogi pan Chavez się wykazał. W co dzisiaj była ubrana Gwen? Bluzę z logiem szkoły podstawowej Primrose Hill, należącą do małej siostrzenicy Molly. Dziewczynka ze szkoły, w której nie pracował? Do tego jest śliczna. Jak mógłby się oprzeć.

John zamyślił się na moment. Sherlock właśnie podał mu najbardziej zawiłe i bezsensowne wyjaśnienie sprawy jakie kiedykolwiek od niego słyszał. No i stwierdził, że Gwen jest śliczna. Ta sprawa naprawdę namieszała mu w głowie.

- A skąd wiedziałeś, w której szkole go szukać?

Zamilkł i zabrał dłoń z kolana Johna, chowając ją do kieszeni. Mruknął coś na tyle cicho, że doktorowi nie udało się tego usłyszeć.

- Słucham?

- Strzelałem! Nie miałem już żadnego pomysłu i wybrałem podstawówkę na chybił-trafił z tych, które zostały! - powiedział tonem jednocześnie dumnym z celnego trafienia, jak i zawstydzonym z pospolitej metody na rozwiązanie problemu.

John zaśmiał się pod nosem. To było oczywiste, że Sherlock kłamał. Zawsze kiedy to robił, uroczo poruszał nosem. Doktor nigdy nie przyznał się, że dostrzegł tak niewinny nawyk u swojego przyjaciela, bo wpadł na pomysł, że będzie mu łatwiej rozgryzać Sherlocka, zachowując ten sekret. Zastanawiał się dlaczego do cholery Sherlock znowu to robił. Znowu ukrył przed nim swoją dedukcję. To samo zrobił po swojej śmierci. Sfałszowanie własnego samobójstwa. Do teraz nikt nie wie jak to zrobił. Gdy John spytał, dał mu odpowiedź, ale poruszał przy tym nosem. To był znak aby więcej o tym nie rozmawiać. John w końcu to zaakceptował. Tak było i tym razem. Odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna i wsunął rękę w kieszeń Sherlocka, wracając do ich poprzedniego układu dłoni. Tak było lepiej.

oOo

Pod budynkiem szkoły znaleźli się po piętnastu minutach. Wciąż niepewni czy zdążyli na czas, wyskoczyli z taksówki i podbiegli pod drzwi wejściowe.

- Dzwoniłeś po Grega?

- Kogo?

- Greg Lestrade - John westchnął przeciągle. Jak człowiek z najprężniej pracującym umysłem na świecie, nie może zapamiętać imienia swojego przyjaciela?

- A sam chcesz zająć się aresztowaniem porywacza?

- Chciałbym, ale nie mam uprawnień - odpowiedział John bez wahania, po czym ruszyli wzdłuż budynku, szukając tylnego wyjścia.

Wszystko ruszyło, gdy tylko zobaczyli znajomy samochód inspektora Scotland Yardu. Oddział policyjny pojawił się chwilę później. Wtargnęli do budynku podstawówki, otaczając go ze wszystkich stron. Ludzie Lestrade'a byli wprawieni w okupowaniu budynków, w których zwykle nic nie znajdowano, lecz tego wieczoru, dzięki dedukcji Sherlocka (najwidoczniej, przygotował dla Grega całkowicie inne wyjaśnienie sprawy), trafili w dziesiątkę. Po przeszukaniu wszystkich pięter nie odnaleźli porywacza, jednak w piwnicach, trafili na salę plastyczną i gabinet nauczyciela sztuki.

John i Sherlock stali przy radiowozie czekając aż oddział inspektora skończy przeszukiwanie budynku i wróci z dobrymi informacjami, albo z podejrzanym. Greg podszedł do nich i zdecydowanie wyglądał na zmartwionego.

- Mamy pewność, że to sprawca - powiedział, masując dłonią kark. - Problem w tym, że... budynek jest pusty.

John odetchnął głęboko, pochylając się i opierając dłonie na kolanach. Sherlock stał bez słów, jednak w jego głowie pojawiły się tysiące nowych scenariuszy, które napawały go niepokojem. Stracili jedyny trop.

- Sherlock, co my teraz zrobimy? - John oddychał powoli, wlepiając wzrok w chodnik. Po chwili zacisnął pięści na szaliku swojego przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego z wściekłością. -Jak to możliwe, że znalazłeś tego gościa dzięki Gwen, a jej tu nie ma?!

- John, spokojnie... - chwycił jego nadgarstki i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Znajdziemy ją. Uwierz mi.

Stali tak przez chwile, patrząc na siebie, a uspokajająca energia przepływała przez nich w miejscu gdzie stykały się ich dłonie. Ten wyjątkowo kojący moment przerwał Lestrade, który wciąż stał przy nich i nagle chrząknął niecierpliwie. John automatycznie się odsunął, wracając do kontemplowania kostek chodnikowych.

- Sherlock, powinieneś to przeczytać - Lestrade podał mu swój telefon.

- Co się stało? - spytał John, kiedy Sherlock ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w ekran komórki inspektora.

- To... To od Mycrofta - powiedział, a w jego głosie słychać było słychać niewyobrażalną ulgę. - Znalazł Gwen. Jest ranna i zabrał ją do szpitala, ale John... Znalazł ją.

W jednej chwili wymienili się spojrzeniami, które powiedziały im wszystko. _Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie to uszczęśliwiło. Wsztystko się ułożyło. Już nigdy na coś takiego nie pozwolę. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze._

Sherlock poinformował Johna, że zostanie tutaj i pomoże im zlokalizować Chaveza, ale on powinien jechać i zobaczyć się z Gwen. John zgodził się. Lestrade poinstruował jednego z funkcjonariuszy, aby zawiózł doktora do szpitala, a sami zajęli się planem aresztowania sprawcy.

W szpitalu, gdy Gwen została poddana badaniom, John siedział na korytarzu i zaczął zastanawiać się nad czymś, co do tej pory ignorował. Gwen jest bezdomna. Jeśli sprawdzą jej tożsamość, to z pewnością doprowadzi do poinformowania jej rodziny. Siedział na plastikowym krzesełku przymocowanym do ściany poczekalni i rozmyślał. Nerwowo splatał ze sobą dłonie, odganiając myśl o zbliżeniu do jakiego doszło w taksówce. Miał teraz ważniejszą rzecz na głowie: co zrobić, jeśli lekarz spyta się o jej dane osobowe. Nie znali nawet jej nazwiska. Z mętliku, który narastał w jego głowie, wyrwał go dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia. Potarł twarz dłońmi i wyjął z kieszeni kurtki telefon, spojrzał na ekran: _Mycroft Holmes._

oOo

Ból w prawej skroni, pulsująca szczęka, ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Zmęczenie, wybity kieł, złamane żebro. Gwen uchyliła powieki, czując ciężar w głowie, posklejane rzęsy i metaliczny posmak w ustach. Białe światło oślepiło ją na kilka chwil, po czym przetarła oczy dłonią i spróbowała się podnieść. Zatrzymały ją ciepłe dłonie, które opadły na jej ramiona i przycisnęły ją z powrotem do łóżka.

- Nigdzie nie wstajesz - usłyszała znajomy głos. Na jego dźwięk od razu się uśmiechnęła, a gdy tylko światło jarzeniówek przestało razić ją w oczy dostrzegła znajomą twarz. Tę, której w tej chwili najbardziej potrzebowała.

- John... - powiedziała cicho, jednak z wyraźną radością w głosie.

- Masz złamane żebro. Nie wstawaj przez jakiś czas - usiadł na krześle obok jej łóżka i uśmiechnął się czule.

- Co się stało?

- Chyba ja powinienem o to spytać - odparł John, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Gwen spuściła wzrok, jednak szybko go podniosła i otworzyła usta, próbując coś powiedzieć. Jedyne co udało jej się wykrztusić to - Przepraszam.

- Wszystko się dobrze skończyło, ale martwiliśmy się jak diabli. Nawet nie wiesz co wstąpiło w Sherlocka kiedy dowiedział się o porwaniu...

- Pan detektyw też tu jest?

- Nie, rozwiązuje do końca sprawę, ale Gwen... - urwał spoglądając na nią z troską - dlaczego uciekłaś?

- Ja nie uciekłam - zaczęła się tłumaczyć. - Usłyszałam, że pan detektyw nie radzi sobie ze śledztwem i chciałam pomóc. Przecież jakoś muszę zasłużyć, na mieszkanie z wami - w jej oczach zabrały się łzy, ale mówiła dalej. - John, nie chcę od was odchodzić, a nie wiem jak inaczej mogę wam się odpłacić. Mogę tylko szpiegować, a to, że wpadam w tarapaty, to nie moja wina. No może trochę moja. Ale sama się przecież nie porywam

John westchnął, po czym przysunął się bliżej i chwycił jej dłoń. - Wysłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. Mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Skinęła głową i pociągnęła nosem.

- Nie musisz pomagać nam na siłę - zaczął John. - Od teraz już nie. Oczywiście jeśli będziesz tego chciała, albo jeśli Sherlock będzie cię potrzebował, to co innego, ale masz przestać pakować się w tak niebezpieczne sytuacje. I tak, mogę ci to rozkazać, bo od dzisiaj...  
Położył na jej kołdrze kartę pacjenta. Widok napisanego tam nazwiska wywołał na twarzy Gwen, największą mieszankę zaskoczenia, wzruszenia i radości jaką John kiedykolwiek widział.

Gwen Watson-Holmes.

- ... jesteś naszą córką.

oOo

John siedział przy łóżku Gwen, próbując nie rozmawiać z nią o minionym dniu. Mówił jej tylko jak bardzo im na niej zależy i jak bardzo pragnie, aby była bezpieczna. Spoglądał na jej szczerbaty zgryz, niedbale obcięte przy ramionach włosy, sińce na twarzy i szyi, co wzbudzało w nim wściekłość. Jednak jednocześnie jej uśmiech, błyszczące w świetle szpitalnego światła oczy i wodzące po karcie pacjenta dłonie, sprawiały, że był szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy, że żyje, i że Mycroft Holmes okazał się być wspaniałomyślnym bratem. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości:

_Aresztowanie zakończone sukcesem. Możesz przestać się martwić. SH_

Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na ekran.

_Przyznaj, że też byłeś zdenerwowany. Kiedy do nas przyjedziesz? J _

_Niechętnie, ale przyznaję. Przy samych zielonych światłach, będę za 23 minuty. SH_

_Zmieniłeś się. J_

_Wiem. I nie mam pojęcia co z tym zrobić. SH_

_Nic z tym nie rób. Tak jak teraz jest dobrze. J_

_Jesteś szczęśliwy? SH _

_A czy to jest istotne? J_

_Bardzo. SH _

John spoglądał na ekran przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym skierował wzrok na zasypiającą przy nim dziewczynkę, którą od kilku chwil mógł nazwać swoją córką. Ciekawiło go czy to Sherlock wpadł na pomysł z adopcją. Teraz naprawdę byli rodziną i mimo kilku wciąż niewyjaśnionych spraw, wszystko w końcu zaczynało mieć sens.

_Bardzo. J_


	6. Rozdział 6

**Od autorki: **Z początku mi nie szło, ale zaczynam się przyzwyczajać do nawijania przed rozdziałami. ^^ Kolejny rozdzialik też postaram się wrzucić w miarę szybko. Tak szczerze to jeszcze nie mam pojęcia jak to ma się skończyć, ale cicho. Coś wymyślę. :33  
Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się nie zniechęciliście do mojej historyjki. I mogę was zapewnić, że od tego rozdziału rozwijamy ten romans!  
Jak co tydzień zapraszam do komentowania i czytania.

Live Long and Prosper,  
Myngwen.

**6.**

- Mam mówić do ciebie 'tato', John? - spytała Gwen, wychodząc z kuchni, w czasie, gdy John wciąż stał przy parującym czajniku. Trzymała w dłoniach niebieski kubek z wzorkiem w czarne owieczki. Kiedy wybrali się razem z Johnem do Tesco i zauważyła zestaw kolorowych kubków, od razu postanowili je kupić. Doktor dostał zielony w małe, pozwijane w kulki jeżyki, a Sherlock czerwony w czarne kotki, które zadziwiająco przypominały wydry.

John zaparzył im herbatę i jak co dzień spędzali wspólne popołudnie. Sherlock kilka godzin wcześniej wybrał się do kostnicy. Zabrał ze sobą składane krzesło, palnik i śruby. John nawet nie pytał co detektyw ma tam zamiar robić, ale skoro nie wrócił na popołudniową herbatę, musiał go wciągnąć jakiś podejrzany eksperyment.

Dziewczynka usiadła, na stoliku do kawy, który już dawno przestał pełnić swoją funkcję. Służył jako półka, podnóżek, taboret, domek dla Ruthenforda, ale stolik? Nie w tym mieszkaniu. Skrzyżowała nogi i trzymała w dłoniach kubek z wciąż gorącym napojem. John rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu, który obrócił nieco w stronę postrzelonej ściany, aby łatwiej mu było rozmawiać z córką. Córka. Wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do faktu, że jest ojcem. Od nocy porwania minęły dwa tygodnie, z których większość czasu spędzili w szpitalu. Teraz jednak ponownie mogli cieszyć się spokojem. Ale również musieli w końcu ustalić kilka spraw, o których dziwnie rozmawiałoby się w szpitalu.

- A będziesz czuła się z tym komfortowo? - spytał John, pochylając się do przodu.

- Mm, chyba nie. Najbardziej mi pasuje, gdy mogę mówić do ciebie _John_, John. - posłała mu lekki uśmiech i podniosła kubek do ust.

- Niech tak zostanie. - odwzajemnił uśmiech. Uwielbiał gdy biegła przez całe mieszkanie, krzycząc jego imię żeby mu o czymś opowiedzieć, albo poinformować go, że Sherlock znowu się nie rusza. Ostatnimi czasy detektyw miał tendencję do zasypiania na stojąco, bo stwierdził, że woli się wyspać, na przykład stojąc w kolejce, niż marnować na to noc.

- Ale chyba powinnam się jakoś inaczej zwracać do pana detektywa. - stwierdziła, odstawiając kubek i w zamyśleniu przyłożyła palec wskazujący do ust.

John ostatnio często się nad tym zastanawiał. Gwen coraz bardziej przypominała młodszą wersję Sherlocka. Musieli skrócić jej włosy jeszcze bardziej, przez co teraz loki zawijały się tuż nad jej ramionami. Każdy kto z nimi rozmawiał reagował z takim samym zaskoczeniem na informację, że nie łączą ich żadne więzy krwi. Gdyby jeszcze mówiła do niego _tato_-

- John - odstawiła kubek i spuściła nogi na dywan. - Myślisz, że mogę mówić mu _Sherlly_?

John parsknął śmiechem i z trudem łapiąc oddech próbował coś z siebie wydusić

- N-na pewno mu się spodoba.

Gwen ucieszyła się na tę aprobatę i gdy tylko detektyw wrócił do domu wypróbowała swój genialny pomysł. Mimo, że Sherlock nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, pozostał dla niej _Sherllym_ i już nigdy nie nazwała go _panem detektywem. _

oOo

Czarny, luksusowy samochód parkujący na Baker Street zawsze przynosił ze sobą niezapowiedzianą wizytę Mycrofta Holmesa. Sherlock nie odzywał się do niego od ponad tygodnia. Dokładniej, nie rozmawiali od dnia, w którym młodszy Holmes zadzwonił z prośbą o załatwienie dokumentów dla swojej przyszłej córki. Nie widział innego wyjścia. Kiedy John pojechał do szpitala, od razu naszła go ta myśl. W innym wypadku nigdy nie poprosiłby go o pomoc, ale tu chodziło o Gwen i Johna. Dla nich był gotów do poświęceń. Nawet do zadzwonienia pod ten jedyny nieużywany wcześniej numer.

Udało się i teraz wszystko było dużo łatwiejsze, wszystko zdawało się dążyć we właściwym kierunku, ale Mycroft wciąż nie otrzymał nawet podziękowań za swoją pracę. Sherlock stwierdził, że nie zasłużył na żadne podziękowania, bo pewnie nawet nie ruszył się zza biurka żeby pomóc młodszemu bratu. John jednak upierał się, że uratował ich przed dosyć nieprzyjemną sytuacją, przez co powinni jakoś okazać mu wdzięczność.

Sherlock stał przy oknie w salonie, a widok kroczącego powoli w stronę ich kamienicy Mycrofta przyprawił go o dreszcz. John pojechał do Scotland Yardu po akta podwójnego samobójstwa, które nie wydawało się być samobójstwem. Jednak opis koszuli jaką miała na sobie jedna z ofiar zniechęcił detektywa do przyjrzenia się temu osobiście. Został w domu, a po dwudziestu minutach rzępolenia na skrzypcach spostrzegł, że Gwen nie ma w salonie. Przeszukał całe mieszkanie starając się nie panikować. Na szczęście znalazł ją w sypialni Johna, zwiniętą w kłębek na prawej stronie jego łóżka. John sypiał na lewej. Widok śpiącej z na wpół otwartą buzią Gwen rozczulił detektywa na tyle, że uśmiechnął się do siebie przykucnął przy łóżku, przykrył ją kocem, upewniając się, że nie ma odsłoniętych pleców, pogłaskał po krótko ściętych lokach i opuścił pokój, przymykając drzwi.

Gdy wrócił do salonu, starając się ominąć skrzypiący stopień na drewnianych schodach (siódmy od dołu), napotkał tam swojego starszego brata.

- Mycroft - powiedział obojętnie i usiadł na swoim fotelu - czym sobie zawdzięczam twoją wizytę?

- Rodzinny jak zawsze - starszy Holmes rzucił mu lekki uśmiech, po czym przeszedł się wzdłuż salonu, wymachując parasolką, którą po chwili odstawił obok fotela Johna. Wytrzepał poduszkę i usadowił się na miejscu doktora. Spojrzał troskliwie na swojego młodszego brata. - A skoro już o rodzinie mowa. Jak wam się układa?

- Nie wiem o co dokładnie pytasz, ale nie mam na co narzekać.

- Pytam o twoich uroczych współlokatorów, którzy nie są już tylko twoimi współlokatorami.

- Powtórzę, nie mam na co narzekać

- I nie przeszkadza ci fakt, że musiałeś ograniczyć swoje, hmm, niewygodne nawyki?

Sherlock zamilkł na moment. - Może cię to zdziwi, ale nie.

- Widzę, że odpowiada ci życie tatusia.

- To nie problem wychować takie dziecko jak Gwen. A John zajmuje się wszystkimi sprawami, z którymi ja mam problem, więc nic się za bardzo nie zmieniło.

- Naprawdę tego nie widzisz, prawda?

Sherlock westchnął dramatycznie, odchylając głowę w tył, na co Mycroft jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął.

- Czy każde twoje odwiedziny muszą się kończyć analizą mojego życia osobistego? Może dla odmiany porozmawiamy o tobie? - Sherlock spojrzał na niego złośliwie.

- Jesteś moim bratem. To chyba normalne, że interesuję się twoim otoczeniem - powiedział Mycroft, stukając palcami w podłokietnik. Po chwili dodał - zmieniłeś się. Mniej uwagi poświęcasz pracy i doskonaleniu swojego umysłu. Spędzasz dni w towarzystwie i coraz mniej odpowiada ci samotność. To duże zmiany.

Sherlock zamilkł, spoglądając na brata i unosząc brew. - Coś sugerujesz?

- Nie, skądże - odparł swobodnie Mycroft, wstając z fotela. - Ale uważam, że powinieneś ustalić co w tej chwili jest dla ciebie najważniejsze. Chcę tylko żebyś czuł się spełniony.

Mycroft Holmes nie używał słowa 'szczęście'. Nawet kiedy byli dziećmi, zawsze powtarzał młodszemu bratu, że jedyne co musi osiągnąć w życiu to spełnienie, bez względu na to jak je osiągnie. Od dziecka powtarzał mu, że szczęście to 'wymyślona przez ofiary życiowe imitacja celu, do którego ludzie dążą i ktoś o nazwisku Holmes go nie potrzebuje'.

Sherlock przypomniał sobie jego słowa z lat młodości i zaczął się nad nimi zastanawiać.  
- Mycroft - powiedział cicho, kiedy ten szedł w stronę wyjścia. Jego wizyty były jak tornado. Przychodził, narobił bałaganu w umyśle młodszego brata i znikał niezauważony.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał w jego stronę. - Tak?

- Nie miałeś racji. Spełnienie to nie wszystko. To tylko imitacja celu, którą ludzie usprawiedliwiają sobie brak bliskich. Bez Johna i Gwen zatrzymałbym się w tym samym miejscu, w którym jesteś ty. - powiedział i podszedł do okna, odwracając się do niego plecami. Zanim Mycroft wyszedł usłyszał jedno słowo, które było najmniej spodziewanym wyznaniem z ust młodszego Holmesa jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał. - Ale i tak, dziękuję. Za wszystko.

oOo

John po zapłaceniu taksówkarzowi za kurs Scotland Yard - Baker Street, podszedł do drzwi swojej kamienicy i zanim zdążył je otworzyć, wpadł na Mycrofta Holmesa, który właśnie wychodził ze środka. Przywitali się ze sobą i uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Z twarzy Mycrofta nie znikał uśmiech, co zaczęło niepokoić Johna. Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, co nie umknęło uwadze starszemu Holmesowi.

- Proszę się nie martwić doktorze, z Sherlockiem wszystko w porządku.

- Rozmawialiście o ostatnich wydarzeniach? - spytał John ciekaw, czy Sherlock zdobył się na podziękowanie swojemu bratu.

- Tak, wspominaliśmy o tym. Dałem mu też kilka wskazówek co do waszej wspólnej przyszłości. Wierzę, że wszystko się między wami ułoży i będziesz dbał o mojego brata.

- C-co... - zanim Johnowi udało się cokolwiek powiedzieć, Mycroft pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu. Doktor pomyślał, że ostatnio zbyt często daje się postawić w sytuacji kiedy nie potrafi wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Westchnął i wszedł do domu.

Wchodząc po schodach nadal nie mógł pozbierać myśli. _Wszystko się między wami ułoży... Będziesz dbał o mojego brata... _Zaczął żałować, że sam na to wcześniej nie wpadł. Miałby więcej czasu żeby pomyśleć nad całą tą sytuacją. Teraz miał tylko niecałe dwie minuty od otwarcia drzwi wejściowych do wejścia na piętro. Gdyby zajęło mu to dłużej Sherlock, mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać. Gdy wszedł na ostatni schodek stwierdził z niesmakiem, że nic nie wymyślił. Jednak Mycroft, pani Hudson, Molly, Harry, nawet Lestrade, mieli rację. Wszyscy mieli rację, a on nie dopuszczał tego do myśli. Koniec z tym. Postanowił, że jeszcze dzisiaj o tym porozmawiają i nieważne co ustalą, ale przynajmniej przestaną żyć w kłamstwie. Ich przyjaźń już zdecydowanie zbyt długo była nie-do-końca-przyjaźnią. Otworzył z rozmachem drzwi i jedyne co udało mu się powiedzieć to:

- Sher... - reszta znikła gdzieś w natłoku myśli, odczuć, a co najważniejsze została zagłuszona przez niezwykle miękkie, pełne usta jego współlokatora, które zaatakowały go zaraz po wejściu do salonu. John upuścił na podłogę papiery z Yardu, a zdjęcia martwych ludzi rozsypały się po podłodze. Nie mógł się poruszyć, ani rozluźnić. Czekał na jakiś impuls, który wyciągnie go z tego szoku. Detektyw chwycił twarz Johna i wtedy impuls zniknął, a pozostało samo doznanie.

Dłonie doktora automatycznie powędrowały na plecy Sherlocka, chwycił mocno jego koszulę, przyciągając go do siebie. Sherlock całował go delikatnie i właściwie bez ruchu, jakby wciąż upewniał się, że doktor mu nie ucieknie. John musiał przejąć inicjatywę. Mruknął nie przerywając pocałunku, po czym rozchylił wargi i wysunął delikatnie język. Sherlock od razu zareagował, a jego palce z początku trzymające silnie twarz Johna, rozluźniły się i przesunęły na tył jego głowy, gdzie zaczął przeczesywać jego miękkie, jasne włosy. John poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco, gdy chętny język bruneta przejechał po jego górnej wardze i po chwili obaj zatracili się w sobie nawzajem.

Całowali się łapczywie, niezdarnie. Sherlock uśmiechnął się kiedy stuknęli się zębami, ale nie miał zamiaru wypuszczać Johna z objęć. Po chwili jednak ten otworzył oczy. Widząc przymknięte powieki i długie, ciemne rzęsy swojego przyjaciela, odsunął się gwałtownie, trzymając dłonie na torsie Sherlocka. Oddychał ciężko, a jego usta były wilgotne i zaróżowione.

- Sherlock, c-co ty... - John przełknął ślinę i starał się nie patrzeć w górę.

- Musimy porozmawiać. - odparł spokojnie Sherlock, mimo to, jego oczy błyszczały i z trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech.

- W to nie wątpię, ale...

- Tak, to było konieczne. Musiałem przeprowadzić eksperyment - wyprzedził jego pytanie natychmiastową odpowiedzią, po czym omijając rozrzucone po podłodze zdjęcia martwej pary, podszedł do swojego fotela, na który opadł z mruknięciem? Tak, to zdecydowanie było mruknięcie. I zdecydowanie za bardzo poruszyło, zawzięty heteroseksualizm Johna.

Doktor zdjął kurtkę i powiesił ją na wieszaku, zgarnął szybko zdjęcia, rzucił je na stolik do kawy, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko swojego przyjaciela.

- Morderstwo. - powiedział Sherlock, wbijając wzrok w twarz swojego przyjaciela.

- Słucham? - John nadal nie mógł skupić się na otoczeniu. Przyglądał się Sherlockowi, jego bladej skórze z widocznymi rumieńcami, rozszerzonym źrenicom, do tego detektyw wciąż przejeżdżał językiem po górnej wardze. Miał ochotę na więcej, John to widział i zaczynał się nienawidzić za to, że mu przerwał.

- Te zdjęcia. Napisz Lestrade'owi, że zabił ich kochanek żony i przyjaciel męża. Pracuje w TK Maxxie, koszula była prezentem urodzinowym dla przyjaciela. Dowiedział się, że są małżeństwem, wściekł się, upozorował samobójstwo, a co dalej to już wiesz.

- Mm, jasne, napiszę - John sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po telefon.

- Nie teraz. Chciałem ci coś powiedzieć.

John siedział sztywno i próbował nie wyglądać zbyt idiotycznie.

- Przemyślałem dokładnie naszą sytuację. Zajęło mi to tydzień - mówił powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Sherlock nigdy tego nie robił. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie powie czegoś nieodpowiedniego. Tym razem musiało mu naprawdę zależeć, aby John go dobrze zrozumiał. - Ze strony prawnej jesteśmy małżeństwem i mamy jedenastoletnią córkę. Jeśli chodzi o naszą sytuację w domu, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i mamy jedenastoletnią córkę. Jak widzisz tylko jeden czynnik się nie zgadza. Obmyśliłem szybki eksperyment, który miał pomóc ustalić czy uda nam się dodać tę jedną zmienną, która wyrówna obie sytuację i wprowadzi większą harmonię.

Ostatnie słowa wymawiał pojedynczo obserwując zaskoczoną reakcję Johna. Nastała chwila ciszy w czasie której John przemyślał dokładnie to co usłyszał.

- Mmm, czyli... W ten niezwykle zawiły i matematyczny sposób, próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że... - John zamilkł jeszcze na chwilę, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem - Sherlock, to było najdziwniejsze wyznanie miłości, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem.

Sherlock siedział nieruchomo, obserwując jak jego przyjaciel próbuje ukryć uśmiech. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że udało mu się wszystko jakoś logicznie przekazać, ale z drugiej wystraszyła go ta otwarta odpowiedź. - J-ja...

- Spokojnie, Sherlock - wstał i podszedł do sąsiedniego fotela. Oparł rękę na podłokietniku i pochylił się, składając na ustach detektywa delikatny pocałunek. - Myślę, że teraz wszystko się wyrównało. Chociaż normalni ludzie zaczynają od randki, a kończą na dzieciach.

- Powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić, że nie jesteśmy normalni. - Sherlock uniósł brew i pociągnął Johna za rękę, aby ten usiadł mu na kolanach. - A to z randką, da się załatwić. Co powiesz na dziś wieczór?

- Czy ty...

- Mogę zrobić rezerwację w Le Gavroche jeśli masz ochotę na wytworną kolację.

- O nie, nie wyciągniesz mnie do pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji.

- No to może Angelo?

John zarumienił się na myśl, że nie zawstydzała go ta sytuacja. To było tak naturalne, że aż się zdziwił dlaczego do tej pory nie rozmawiali w ten sposób. Dlaczego się nie całowali? Dlaczego oszukiwał się, że nie chodzi na randki, bo ma za dużo pracy? Zdał sobie sprawę, że od powrotu Sherlocka, nie chciał już nikogo innego. Nikt więcej nie mógł dam mu tego co ten złośliwy, bałaganiarski, intrygujący geniusz. To było tak oczywiste, że aż przerażające i nie mogło się w żaden sposób źle skończyć.

- Powiedziałbym ci 'przyjedź do mnie o siódmej' ale już ze sobą mieszkamy, więc... - zaśmiał się i pocałował go jeszcze raz. Przejechał dłonią po jego ciemnych lokach, wciąż ciesząc się jak zakochana nastolatka - Myślisz, że na pierwszej randce będziemy rozmawiali o założeniu rodziny?

- Strasznie cię to bawi, co nie? - Sherlock obejmował doktora w pasie, patrząc na jego roześmianą twarz.

- A skoro o rodzinie mowa... Gdzie nasza córka?

- Śpi w twoim łóżku.

John zszedł mu z kolan i powiedział, że idzie ją obudzić, to pomoże mu z obiadem. Chociaż znając życie już pewnie siedziała na schodach i układała listę pytań, którymi zaraz zasypie Johna. Nikt tak nie wspierał ich związku jak ona.

Sherlock w tym czasie rzucił się na _Sofę Dumania_ i zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego nie załatwili tego wcześniej. Poszło tak łatwo. Może nawet zbyt łatwo. Zakrył twarz poduszką i uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o dzisiejszym wieczorze.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Od autorki:** Powinnam dostać od was wszystkich w ciry za to opóźnienie. Przepraszam was najszczerzej i najmocniej jak to możliwe, ale życie zwaliło mi się na głowę i naprawdę nie byłam w stanie nic pisać. No, ale dość o mnie... MAMY NOWY ROZDZIAŁ! Kolejny też już jest w fazie końcowej, więc na dniach się pojawi. A teraz zapraszam do czytania, komentowania i takie tam. Kocham was wszystkich, dziękuję, jeśli wciąż trwacie przy mojej historii i obiecuję, że więcej was nie zawiodę. ^^

May the odds be ever in your favor,  
Myngwen.

**7.**

Randkowanie nie było dla Johna niczym uciążliwym. Po kilkudziesięciu bardziej lub mniej udanych spotkaniach towarzyskich z kobietami, mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że miał doświadczenie. Wiedział jak się zachować, kiedy komplementować, kiedy się uśmiechać i jakich tematów nie poruszać. Zwykle ubierał się na takie okazje w podobny zestaw ubrań i nigdy jakoś się nie przejmował czy będzie się dobrze bawił, czy nie.

I tutaj tkwił problem.

Czy jego doświadczenie w ogóle się przyda podczas randki z Sherlockiem Holmesem? W drodze z salonu do sypialni John zastanawiał się nad tysiącem rzeczy naraz. O czym będą rozmawiać? Jak będą na siebie patrzeć? Czy powinien go komplementować? Będą się trzymać za ręce? Jak wyglądają gejowskie randki? Czy Sherlock jest gejem? Czy Sherlock był kiedykolwiek na randce? Czy będą pić alkohol? Skoro już się całowali, to jak skończy się ten wieczór? Pójdą do łóżka? Czy Sherlock kiedykolwiek uprawiał seks? W ogóle jak wyglądałby stosunek z Sherlockiem? Ciekawe co skrywa pod tą ledwo trzymającą się na szerokim, umięśnionym torsie, koszulą i pod tymi niebezpiecznie obcisłymi spodniami.

Nim się zorientował stał przed drzwiami swojej sypialni, a jego policzki płonęły ze wstydu. Co oni właśnie zrobili? I o czym on właśnie myślał? Stał tak przez chwilę, wlepiając wzrok w panele podłogowe i oddychając powoli. Jakoś to będzie. Wszystko samo się ułoży. Tak jak dzisiaj. Kto by się spodziewał, że wróci do domu prosto w objęcia swojego przyjaciela, a teraz już właściwie chłopaka. Czy Sherlock był jego chłopakiem? Zanim dopadł go kolejny natłok myśli, chwycił za klamkę i wszedł do swojej sypialni.

Gwen leżała zwinięta w kulkę, na tej samej stronie, na której sypiała od czasu do czasu, gdy gnębił ją koszmar. Oddychała ciężko, miała wypieki na policzkach, a po jej czole spływał pot. John momentalnie podszedł do łóżka i przykucnął przy nim, odgarniając pozlepiane kosmyki włosów z twarzy dziewczynki. Powoli otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na zatroskaną twarz doktora.

- John...

- Tak, to ja - uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Gwen, masz straszną gorączkę. Co się stało?

- Mmm, nie wiem - chwyciła ramię Johna i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. - Zakręciło mi się w głowie i przyszłam się położyć.

- Masz mdłości?

- Trochę tak.

- Pewnie grypa - westchnął i wstał. - Zostaniesz dzisiaj tutaj. Przyniosę lekarstwa. Nie ruszaj się, dobrze?

Skinęła głową i mocniej owinęła się kołdrą, gdy dreszcz wstrząsnął jej ciałem.

John wrócił po kilku minutach trzymając tacę, na której stała szklanka wody, kilka pudełek z lekarstwami i wilgotny ręcznik. Od razu stanął po drugiej stronie łóżka, odstawiając wszystko na stoliku nocnym. Za nim do pokoju wszedł Sherlock, trzymając koce.

- Hobbicie. Czy ty w końcu przestaniesz chorować?

- Przepraszam.

- Nie przepraszaj - Sherlock kucnął przy niej i pogładził ją po twarzy. - Tylko przestań jeść lody po wieczornym prysznicu.

Gwen zaśmiała się pod nosem i podniosła się powoli, powstrzymując wymioty. Wzięła od detektywa czystą piżamę, powoli zeszła z łóżka i skierowała się do łazienki.

John rzucił w Sherlocka poduszką, wskazując mu na czystą poszewkę, sam zajął się przebieraniem kołdry. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać żeby od czasu do czasu nie spojrzeć na swojego przyjaciela. Często zdawał sobie sprawę, że mu się przyglądał, ale głównie robił to dla upewnienia się, że wszystko u niego w porządku. Ich jak do tej pory bliska znajomość nauczyła go jak sprawdzić czy Sherlock nie jest przypadkiem głodny, zmęczony, albo czy coś go boli. Sam nigdy by o tym nie wspomniał, ale jego twarz, spojrzenie, czy nawet nerwowe stukanie palcami w stół mówiły same za siebie. John pomyślał kiedyś, że mógłby wydać Instrukcję Obsługi_ Sherlocka Holmesa,_ ale z drugiej strony nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek inny poznał detektywa na tyle dobrze na ile znał go John. Zresztą, kto by to kupił.

W tym momencie jednak nie widział w nim obiektu zmartwień. Jeden pocałunek wystarczył, aby John zaczął dostrzegać w Sherlocku wszystko to co składało się na jego nieznośną doskonałość. Każdy widoczny fragment jego ciała przestał mu wystarczać. Chciał odkryć więcej, zobaczyć więcej i poczuć więcej. Mógł w końcu sam przed sobą przyznać, że zaczął go szczerze pożądać.

- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz? - spytał beznamiętnie Sherlock. John uświadomił sobie, że od kilku minut wgapia się w niego, mając jakieś nieprzyzwoite myśli.

- Wydaje ci się. - odwrócił się gwałtownie, czując, że jego policzki robią się gorące.

- John, jak już pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć, spędzamy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. Doskonale wiesz w jaki sposób pracuję, co mi bardzo pochlebia i cieszy, że nie muszę za każdym razem ci wszystkiego tłumaczyć, chociaż wiem, że lubisz gdy to robię. Ale wracając, doskonale wiesz, że moją pracą i o ironio ulubionym zajęciem jest obserwowanie i analizowanie, przez co zawsze jestem gotowy podać gotowe fakty. Nigdy nie mówię czegoś, czego nie jestem pewien.

- Jesteś cholernym detektywem. Oczywiście, że to robisz.

- Ukrywasz coś, John. Jak możesz to robić przed swoim chłopakiem...

Doktor obrócił się powoli w jego stronę, przybierając najbardziej zaskoczony wyraz twarzy jaki miał w zanadrzu. W tym momencie poczuł, że w życiu nic już go nie zaskoczy. Sherlock Holmes, pan-poślubiony-swojej-pracy właśnie nazwał siebie chłopakiem Johna Watsona. Przez chwilę w pokoju zapanowała absolutna cisza, a John nie mógł wydusić z siebie nawet jękopodobnego dźwięku.

- Ej co wam się porobiło? John, czemu jesteś smutny? Sherlly, co znowu narobiłeś? - Gwen pojawiła się nagle w drzwiach w czystej piżamie, puchatych kapciach i z ręcznikiem zarzuconym na mokre włosy. Spoglądała na nich, marszcząc brwi. John nie chcąc jej martwić od razu się uśmiechnął i wziął ją na ręce.

- Wszystko dobrze, Hobbicie, - powiedział Sherlock, posyłając jej swój, ostatnimi czasy dobrze wytrenowany, uspokajający uśmiech. Rzucił na łóżko świeżo przebrane poduszki. - John po prostu się o ciebie martwi.

Gwen spojrzała doktorowi w oczy i przytuliła się do niego, obejmując jego szyję ramionami. - Nie martw się, John. Dam sobie radę. Możecie spokojnie iść na randkę.

- Ee, co? Skąd... - w zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechu Gwen, widać było, że wyrośnie z niej detektyw na miarę Sherlocka. Wystarczyło jej kilka miesięcy żeby nauczyć się czytać ludzi jak książki do chemii organicznej. John westchnął i cmoknął ją w czoło. Dla innych perspektywa dalszego życia z dwójką nieznośnych geniuszy mogłaby być koszmarem, jednak dla niego to spełnienie marzeń. Położył Gwen do łóżka i otulił ją kołdrą. - Nie masz nic przeciwko żeby pani Hudson tu z Tobą posiedziała?

- A zrobi mi naleśniki?

John pogłaskał ją po wilgotnych włosach. - Oczywiście.

oOo

Wychodząc z mieszkania, John znowu zaczął się zastanawiać. A jeśli choroba Gwen to znak, że nie powinni nigdzie iść? Może to po prostu desperacki, beznadziejny pomysł, z którego powinni jak najszybciej zrezygnować. Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który stał obok niego tak jak zwykle. Nic się nie zmieniło. Wyglądali jakby właśnie mieli iść do pracy, do sklepu czy na spacer. Sherlock nie wydawał się być tym za bardzo przejęty. Szedł powoli ramię w ramię ze swoim współlokatorem, od dawna przyjacielem, od niedawna chłopakiem. Może wziął to za kolejny eksperyment.

- John, przestań.

- Ale co? - zmarszczył brwi, ukrywając tym swoje zmartwienie.

- Przestań rozmyślać nad tym wszystkim. Jest w porządku. - zatrzymał się na środku chodnika i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Jego wyraz twarzy nie był obojętny. Był spokojny. Jego kąciki ust uniosły się delikatnie, a John przestał się martwić.

To nie może być zły pomysł. To był jedyny właściwy pomysł. Uspokoił się, uśmiechnął i przestał zwracać uwagę na ludzi dookoła. Oni się spieszą, szukają, gonią za czymś, a John właśnie to odnalazł. Zbliżył się do Sherlocka, złapał końcówkę jego granatowego szalika i pociągnął w swoją stronę co skończyło się najszczerszym pocałunkiem jakim John kiedykolwiek, kogokolwiek obdarzył. Dopiero gdy odsunął się od niego, uświadomił sobie, że nieważne jak bardzo zabiegani są ludzie, to i tak dwójka całujących się na środku chodnika facetów, nie może zostać niezauważona.

John uśmiechnął się do siebie. Chwycił dłoń Sherlocka i ruszył w stronę Angelo. Nie myślał już o niczym innym, tylko o jego niezwykle miękkiej skórze i bliznach, które wyczuwał, gdy poruszał palcami. Sherlock nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wiedział, że John przestał się martwić.

oOo

Zapach świeżo pieczonej pizzy, dziesiątek sosów i wina, dotarł do nich, gdy tylko otworzyli drzwi restauracji. Angelo, w kradzieży samochodów może i nie zrobił za dużej kariery, ale za to kucharzem był znakomitym. Sherlock ani razu nie narzekał na jego kuchnię. Właściwie to chyba było jedyne miejsce, w którym Sherlock kiedykolwiek coś zamówił. Gdziekolwiek indziej by nie poszli, zerkał na menu i stwierdzał, że nie jest głodny.

- Sherlock! John! Jak miło was znów gościć, - wystarczyło, że przeszli przez próg, a mężczyzna wybiegł z kuchni, żeby ich przywitać. - A gdzie moja mała Bella?

Jak każdy z ich znajomych, Angelo pokochał Gwen od pierwszego spotkania. Oczywiście jak każdy z ich znajomych był pewny, że Sherlock dorobił się potomstwa. Co teraz nie było dalekie od prawdy.

- Dziś jesteśmy tylko we dwójkę, - powiedział John, starając się nie zabrzmieć zbyt idiotycznie.

- No nareszcie, - Angelo klasnął w dłonie i od razu poprowadził do stolika przy oknie. - Co powiecie na specjalny, walentynkowy zestaw dań? - spytał, gdy tylko usiedli.

- Angelo, jest... październik, - odparł John i wyjrzał za okno dla upewnienia się, że na drzewach nie ma śniegu, a wystawy w sklepie naprzeciwko nie są zdominowane przez czerwone i różowe serduszka.

- Nigdy nie jest za późno na miłość! - krzyknął Angelo i zaczął mówić po włosku, idąc w stronę kuchni. Po chwili przyniósł im większą niż zwykle świeczkę i dwa talerze spaghetti z sosem o intensywnie czerwonym kolorze.

Sherlock nie wydawał się być zdenerwowany, jednak widać było, że za bardzo nie wie co powinien robić. Odłożył widelec i spojrzał na Johna.

- Mm, John? Co zwykle robisz, gdy na randce zapada taka niezręczna cisza? - jego wzrok nie wyrażał zniecierpliwienia. Bardziej czystą ciekawość.

- Wtedy trzeba nawiązać jakąś rozmowę. Zwykle pytam się o różna rzeczy żeby poznać daną osobę.

- Mam z tobą rozmawiać o twoich zainteresowaniach? Przecież mieszkamy razem już kilka lat. Znam cię lepiej niż ty sam.

- I to mnie czasem przeraża, - powiedział do siebie John, po czym spojrzał w jego stronę. - Możemy w takim razie porozmawiać o tobie.

- A co chciałbyś wiedzieć?

John zastanowił się przez chwilę nad pytaniem. Nie chciał wypytywać Sherlocka jego o przeszłość, mimo że nie wiedział o niej praktycznie nic. Natomiast o jego aktualnym stanie wiedział aż za dużo.

- Sherlock, dlaczego teraz... Dlaczego nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej? - spytał krojąc spleciony na talerzu makaron na mniejsze części.

- Wcześniej nie byłem pewny.

- Kłamiesz.

- Wiem, - westchnął i kontynuował. - Byłem pewny od dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy. Wiedziałem nawet wtedy, gdy ty jeszcze nie wiedziałeś.

John przyzwyczaił się do zawiłych odpowiedzi Sherlocka, nawet na te najprostsze pytania. Pochylił się w jego stronę i przymknął oczy, gdy ich czoła się dotknęły. Siedział tak przez chwilę, uśmiechając się i wiedząc, że Sherlock też się uśmiecha. W końcu odsunął się i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

- Uznałem, że tego potrzebujesz. Teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

- Dziękuję.

- Za co?

- Za to, że znasz mnie lepiej niż ja sam.

oOo

Randka nie różniła się za bardzo od ich typowych wypadów na miasto. No może oprócz tego, że dłoń Sherlocka co jakiś czas pojawiała się na kolanie Johna, ich spojrzenia spotykały się częściej niż zwykle, a Sherlock co jakiś czas oblizywał usta, wlepiając tęskny wzrok w twarz swojego współlokatora. Może jednak w ogóle nie przypominało to ich typowych wypadów na miasto.

Angelo przyniósł im butelkę wina, ale zdecydowali się zabrać ją do domu. Wypili tylko po kieliszku i po krótkiej rozmowie z Angelo, który uparł się, że nie powinni płacić, wyszli z restauracji.

John powiedział, że do randki zalicza się też spacer, więc Sherlock od razu zaproponował powrót na Baker Street okrężną drogą. Doktor był pod wrażeniem, bo wiedział jak trudno było zachęcić Sherlocka do czynności, która nie przynosi żadnych korzyści oprócz świeżego powietrza i relaksu. Tym razem jednak wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z powolnego przemierzania ulic Londynu, trzymając dłoń Johna, który nie czuł już ani jednej wątpliwości i po prostu cieszył się ich wspólnym wyjściem. Myśl, że właśnie jest na swojej najlepszej randce i wraca do ich wspólnego mieszkania, do swojej córki, uszczęśliwiała go jak nic innego.

Wrócili do domu i po wejściu na górę zastali panią Hudson, myjącą naczynia w kuchni.

- Witajcie chłopcy, - podeszła do nich, wycierając ręce w ręcznik. - Zrobiłam wam rosół. Gwen trochę zjadła i zaraz potem zasnęła, ale wolałam nie wychodzić dopóki nie wrócicie. Kto to wie czy znowu by gdzieś nie wyszła.

Sherlock powiesił płaszcz na wieszaku i gdy John rozmawiał jeszcze z panią Hudson, poszedł na górę, gdzie spała Gwen. Leżała spokojnie, zwinięta w kulkę. Czarne loki opadały jej na zaczerwienioną od gorączki twarz. Miała uchylone usta i uśmiechała się przez sen.

John stanął obok Sherlocka i wtulił się w jego ramię. - Pierwszy raz śpi sama i nie ma koszmarów.

- John.

- Tak?

- Czuję się jak w reklamie pampersów, - szepnął Sherlock, na co John parsknął i z trudem powstrzymał się od głośnego śmiechu. Faktycznie, gdyby Gwen była trochę młodsza, wyglądaliby jak rodzice, patrzący na ich śpiącego w pampersie malucha. Brakowało tylko usypiającej melodyjki z reklamy. John chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą, idąc do drugiej sypialni.

oOo

- Będziemy ze sobą spać? - spytał Sherlock, kiedy John wyszedł spod prysznica.

- Zależy co rozumiesz przez spanie. - Sherlock siedział na łóżku w piżamie z podkurczonymi nogami i poduszką na stopach. Nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko w przestrzeń, unikając spojrzenia Johna. - Nie zrobimy nic na co nie masz ochoty, albo nie czujesz się gotowy. Tak szczerze, to chyba sam nie jestem jeszcze gotowy.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i przesunął się na prawą stronę łóżka, robiąc mu miejsce. John usiadł obok niego, czując się nagle niewyobrażalnie zmęczony. Położył się i poczuł przyjemny ciężar na swojej klatce piersiowej. Sherlock wtulił się w niego, obejmując go jedną ręką. John przesunął dłonią po plecach bruneta i pocałował go w czubek głowy.

- Wystarczy na dzisiaj tych pierwszych razów, - powiedział Sherlock. - Mamy przecież jeszcze dużo czasu.

To ostatnie co usłyszał John. Zaraz potem zasnął, a w jego głowie nie kłębiła się ani jedna niepotrzebna myśl. Czuł się spełniony i szczęśliwy. Mieli przed sobą całe życie i skoro tak miało ono wyglądać, to nie mógł się doczekać co jeszcze przyniesie.


End file.
